To Love Again
by WynterRose818
Summary: A Therox story. Theresa is trying to get over Ethan but she just can’t get him out of her mind can another man help her through her pain and move on. Please R&R. Complete
1. Friends

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Friends  
  
The sound of an alarm clock rung out through the rather large LA room as a girl with long black hair groggily rolled over and turned it off. She slipped out of bed and glided gracefully to her bathroom. She showered trying to escape the memory of the night before.  
  
Theresa's tears slid down her face and mingled with the scolding hot water. "How could Ethan leave me?" She asked herself. She slid down the shower wall breaking down into fits of tears. Ethan was her life and now that he had chosen to no longer be with her she was alone.  
  
She sat there on the shower floor as the water pored down on her, burning her skin but she didn't care because all she wanted was Ethan. "I can't give up on him." She said in between sobs. "I won't give up... I know he loves me."  
  
Theresa said getting up and turning the shower off. She walked back into her room with only her towel on and sat on her bed. The memory of the night Ethan had brought Gwen to LA to see a specialist for her baby was still fresh in her mind, the night when Ethan had accidentally gotten into the same bed with her.  
  
She reluctantly got up and began to change out of her towel into a pair of jeans and a baby blue tube top. She glanced at her clock, it was 9:30 a.m. "I might as well grab something to eat and see what Fox is up to."  
  
Theresa walked into the kitchen, hoping that Fox would be in there. "Hey Beautiful what are you up to this fine morning?" Fox asked from his place at the kitchen counter. "Nothing much just decided to grab a bit of breakfast." She replied with a smile. Fox could always make her smile even when he said the simplest of things. "Well it looks like it's going to be you and me today since Whitney went back to Harmony. So after breakfast what would you like to do?" He asked looking at her with one of his heart melting smiles. "I don't know maybe we can hang by the pool or something, I don't feel like doing much today." Theresa said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Are you all right Theresa?" Fox asked with concern. He immediately got up and walked over to her placing a comforting arm around her bare shoulders. At the sudden contact a jolt of electricity ran through her entire body. "Ah... I'm ok..." She said shrugging off his arm but quickly facing him with a smile not to make him feel like she didn't want to be comforted by him.  
  
"Theresa you shouldn't sulk about what has happened between you and Ethan why don't you start over." He said. "I know," He said with excitement, "go put on your bathing suit I'm taking you to the beach." "But Fox..." "No buts Theresa go." He said giving her a gentle shove. "All right, all right I'm going." She said with a laugh. "I'm going to make sure you forget about my dear half brother Ethan today Theresa, I promise you that." Fox said watching Theresa as she walked out of the kitchen and into her room. 


	2. No Thanks for Giving

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
No Thanks for Giving  
  
"Fox I really appreciate you doing this for me." Theresa said glancing at Fox who was concentrating on the road. "It's not a problem Theresa and I don't consider taking you to the beach as a favor so there is no need to thank me." He said giving her a mischievous smile. 'Damn she looks good.' He thought to himself.  
  
Theresa was wearing a red bikini with shorts over the bottom, her hair was down and gently blowing in the wind. "Hey... Fox?" She asked. "Yes Theresa?" He said looking at her curiously. 'I hope it has nothing to do with precious little Ethan I'm not in the mood to hear anything that has to do with him.' He thought venomously.  
  
"Why don't we get something to eat later since it is Thanksgiving and all?" She asked biting her bottom lip. "That sounds great Theresa, yeah after we have some fun we'll take a quick change and then we'll go have a great dinner." She smiled. She felt like giving Fox a hug she knew from the stories he had told her that Thanksgiving was one of his least favorite holidays since Thanksgiving meant having dinner with a family, a family that was never there for him.  
  
'How many Thanksgivings did he miss as a child? How many did he spend at those boarding schools?' She thought sadly to herself. Theresa reached over and turned on the radio just as a song was ending, the next song started to play causing Theresa to silently cry.  
  
~ Once doesn't mean anything to me, come show me the meaning of complete where... did our love go wrong once we were so strong how can I go on....  
  
When you told me you loved me did you know it would take me the rest of my life to get over the feeling I know when a dream didn't turn out all right when you let me believe that you were incomplete with out me by your side how could I know that you would go that you would run baby I thought you were the one.~  
  
Fox quickly looked at Theresa. The song had to remind her of Ethan. He saw the tears in her eyes and immediately wanted to reach over and wipe them away. He reached for the radio to turn it off but Theresa stopped him by quickly putting her hand on his. He looked into her pleading eyes. 'She cant forget him, why wont she let him go?' He quickly turned his gaze back to the rode he couldn't stand staring into her beautiful but sad brown eyes.  
  
~Why... cant I just leave it all behind I... felt passion so bright that I was blind~  
  
Theresa's hand still rested on his. Electric jolts shot through Fox's body, he had to pull away and rest both hands on the steering wheel. He didn't want to think that what he was feeling could actually make him think of Theresa as more then just a friend, 'A very attractive friend.' He thought with a smirk he shook it off and looked back at Theresa she was looking at the scenery that was flying past. She still had tears in her eyes as the song went on.  
  
~to get over the feeling I know when a dream didn't turn out all right when you let me believe that you were incomplete with out me by your side how could I know that you would go that you would run baby I thought you were the one.~  
  
'Why Ethan? Why cant I get you out of my head?' Theresa thought wiping away a tear that was tickling her cheek.  
  
~Your lips your face something that time just can't erase my heart could break all over again....~  
  
"Theresa this has got to stop!" Fox exclaimed surprising Theresa as he slammed off the radio. "What?" Theresa asked startled. "You know what I'm talking about, YOUR the reason why you can't get over Ethan, your not letting yourself forget him!" Fox yelled. "Please Fox don't yell at me." "I'm sorry Theresa but I cant stand this anymore your not letting yourself forget about Ethan." He said in exasperation.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to forget him Fox." Theresa said quietly as if to herself. "Theresa you have to move on, Ethan doesn't want you anymore, don't you realize that maybe Ethan never really loved you that he might have only loved the thought of you." Fox said.  
  
"What do you mean Fox?" "I mean that Ethan just loved you because you were different, you were his fantasy, something that wasn't Gwen but come on Theresa he landed up getting Gwen pregnant and leaving you for her." "He felt obligated to her because she was having his baby..." "That's right Theresa SHE was having his baby." He said stopping the car across the street from the beach. Fox turned of the ignition and turned to Theresa. "Theresa don't you realize that if Ethan really did love you deep enough he wouldn't have gotten Gwen pregnant?" "He was confused... he was hurting because... of all... the lies I had told him." She said looking down a tear sliding down her cheek. "Theresa I'm so sorry... don't cry please." Fox said wiping away her tears with a finger before pulling her into a tight embrace. "Come on Theresa I promised you some fun so lets have some fun, ok?" He said jumping out of the car and rushing to open her door. 'I will make you forget Ethan Theresa, I promise you Ethan is never going to hurt you ever again.' He thought as he opened the passenger side door and looked into the deep brown eyes of the girl that he was slowly falling for. 


	3. Unexpected Fun

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Unexpected Fun  
  
Theresa and Fox laughed loudly, earlier arguments forgotten, they happily splashed around in the ocean. People young and old looked on admiringly at the two thinking that they were both a happy couple perhaps even newlyweds.  
  
Theresa ran passed Fox splashing him and taking him of guard causing him to take in a mouth full of salt water. "FOX!!!" Theresa yelled out with boisterous laughter as Fox tackled her and flung her over his shoulder carrying her back over to the two towels that they had lain out.  
  
He dropped her gently onto her towel and flopped down next to her picking up his towel and drying off his neck. He glanced over at Theresa. She was lying on her towel with her eyes closed, her chest was evenly rising and falling with each breath she took. Fox's gaze followed Theresa's body.  
  
"Fox?" Theresa asked. Fox was snapped out of his trance and smiled down at her face. "Yes Theresa?" He asked with an impish smile. She gave a sly smile and leaned in, her lips were a few inches away from his. He could feel her breath against his lips. "Fox..." Theresa said seductively. "Yeah..." he said. "Catch me if you can!"  
  
She said pushing him back and running off laughing hysterically. "THERESA!!!!" Fox yelled. 'For a second I thought she was actually going to kiss me... what was I thinking? Why would she kiss me she's in love with precious little Ethan.' He thought as he jumped up and started chasing after her. She dodged his many attempts to catch her. "What's wrong Fox you having a little problem with catching little old me?"  
  
"Theresa when I catch you..." "You'll what Fox?" She asked with a laugh. Fox sped up catching up to Theresa. He grabbed onto her but the sudden quick movement brought them both to the ground, they landed in an awkward position with Theresa on top of him. The ocean water lapped at their skin.  
  
Neither one of them made a move as they stared into each others eyes. Fox slowly moved upward and hesitantly placed his lips onto hers, he was surprised that she actually kissed back. The kiss deepened into a more passionate kiss.  
  
Theresa pulled away and looked into his eyes she was out of breath. "What the hell was that?" They both asked at the same time. 


	4. Feelings?

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Feelings?  
  
Theresa and Fox sat in an awkward silence as they headed back to the apartment. They didn't know what to say to each other after the little incident on the beach. Fox cleared his throat.  
  
"Theresa I'm really sorry for earlier... I mean... I didn't mean to kiss you... I..." "Fox its ok... I um... it was as much as my fault as yours, lets just not think about it." Said Theresa with an uneasy laugh. Fox nodded. 'It's not that easy to forget Theresa.' He thought.  
  
Theresa sighed. 'What had I been thinking when I kissed Fox.' She stole a quick glance at him, he was gripping onto the steering wheel as if life depended on it. "Fox... Are you ok?" Theresa asked.  
  
"What? Oh... Yeah I'm just fine." He said relaxing his grip on the wheel. Fox parked the car and jumped out to open Theresa's door. "Thanks Fox." Theresa said stepping out of the car.  
  
She looked into his eyes as she got out. She gasped as her senses just seemed to rush passed her she went numb as she seemed to fall into their hazel green depth.  
  
"Are you all right Theresa?" Fox asked. Theresa didn't realize that she had been standing there looking into Fox's eyes longer then a minute.  
  
"Oh... Yeah... I'm sorry." Fox gave her an irresistible smile. "Well I guess I better go get ready for our Thanksgiving feast." She said giving him a bright smile although she felt extremely uncomfortable with him.  
  
'What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling this way come on this is Fox were talking about, The guy who has always double checked his appearance before leaving the house, the guy who always flirts just for fun, I shouldn't be feeling so uncomfortable around him.'  
  
Theresa ran to her room trying to think of all the clothes that she had in her closet. 'What am I going to wear, what am I going to wear? Not that it matters but what am I going to wear?' Theresa thought frantically.  
  
After Theresa took a shower and what seemed like ceaseless wardrobe changes she finally found the perfect outfit. A beautiful forest green dress, in length it was a little past her knees but the great thing about it was it clung to her every curve. "This should turn some heads." She said to herself. 'Not that I'd want to turn heads.'  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
"Theresa are you all right in there?" Fox asked from behind the door. "I'm just fine Fox, I'll be out in a minute." Theresa shouted and then turned her attention back to her reflection in the mirror. She made some finishing touches on her makeup, grabbed her purse and then she turned and left the room.  
  
Fox was leaning against the wall, his arms were casually folded across his chest. When he saw Theresa he straightened his posture but was astounded when he saw how beautiful she looked.  
  
"Theresa.... you look.... exquisite." This time Theresa was the one wearing the bewitching smile. "Why thank you Mr. Crane." Theresa said with a curtsy. Fox laughed and held out his arm for her to take. Fox lead them both to the car where they started on there way to the restaurant.  
  
**********  
  
They made their way to the restaurant making small talk the entire time. When they got there a valet took the car and they both headed into the restaurant. "I have a reservation under Crane." Fox said to the host. "Of course Mr. Crane, right this way." The host lead them to a booth away from the crowded room.  
  
There was a beautiful view from the window near the booth, it looked onto the fountain and small gardens that the restaurant obtained. The table was set with beautifully lit candles, a gorgeous setting and floral arrangements.  
  
"So what do you think Theresa?" Fox asked. Theresa was speechless she hadn't quite expected something quite like this and they had only decided to go to dinner earlier that day. Of course she had been Julian's "wife" and was accustomed to such fine dinning but this was totally different. This was Fox.  
  
"I don't know what to say Fox but that it's beautiful." She said. Theresa sat and slid into the booth Fox right behind her. Theresa picked up the menu and started looking at all the food a place such as this had to offer. 'Wow, I mean wow, Theresa really.... I Mean REALLY looks hott! Wait Fox you have to stop thinking like that your in love with Whitney, I mean I can't be falling in love with Theresa, right? Right? Oh great now I'm talking to myself. Well Fox old boy Theresa is the kind of girl who can drive a man to insanity that's for sure.' 


	5. A Confrontation

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A Confrontation  
  
Fox couldn't help himself but he couldn't stop flirting with Theresa. The dinner was going great there wasn't a moment of silence between the two of them. Their laughter could be heard all the way into the public room.  
  
**********************  
  
A middle aged red headed woman looked up from her menu and scowled. "What the hell do you think those people are doing in there?" Asked the red headed woman. "I don't know and I don't think I want to know." Said the handsome but vastly graying man. "I mean... don't they realize how rude they're being?" "It's Thanksgiving dear I'm sure their celebrating." He said turning his attention back to his menu.  
  
"Are you kidding me what could they possibly be celebrating." She said turning to see if she could spot the couple who were making such a racket.  
  
The man sighed this Thanksgiving was pure hell. "Pookie why is it that we couldn't get the private room." Rebecca asked with a pout. Rebecca had begged Julian to take her back to LA so she could give Gwen and Ethan some time to patch up there relationship and when he had refused she had threatened to tell TC about the love he had for Eve.  
  
"Someone has reserved the room already." He said massaging his temples. He had a headache the size of a small country. "Well can't you kick them out I mean it's not just that their making so much noise but I don't like sitting around with all these... these common people." Rebecca squealed. 'Oh how did I ever get involved with her?' Julian thought.  
  
"I'm not going to kick out whoever is in that room so please...Rebecca can we enjoy our dinner without you complaining." Rebecca shifted her wait in her seat and pouted as she looked back at the menu. In truth Julian knew exactly who was in that room and he didn't want to bother them. All he was told was that his good for nothing son had requested the private room and had brought some broad with him. 'Well good for him at least he's not brooding over Whitney, I ruined her mother's life and I wasn't going to let that boy ruin hers.'  
  
**************  
  
*Laughing hysterically*  
  
"Fox... you know... just how to make any girl laugh." Theresa said in between fits of laughter. Fox had so many comments for that but none of them seemed appropriate at the moment. "Well I'm glad you're having a good time Theresa."  
  
"Of course I'm having a good time I'm with you aren't I." Fox wore a look of shock for a moment before regaining his composer. "So... Theresa what do you want to do after dinner?" He asked. "Well I don't know Fox what ever you want to do." Theresa said.  
  
Fox looked at Theresa, he was immersed in thought. "Fox?" "...." "Fox?" Theresa asked again wondering what he could possibly be thinking. "Hmm.... this is a hard decision..." "Fox!!" Theresa said punching Fox's arm playfully. Fox rubbed his shoulder in mock hurt giving Theresa a puppy dog look.  
  
"Well... why don't we go dancing?" "You don't even have to ask I'd love to." Theresa said excitement shinning in her eyes. "All right let's go." Fox said getting up helping Theresa in the process.  
  
Theresa and Fox left the room, walking towards the front of the restaurant. Theresa looked up at Fox. 'He can be so sweet at times and I bet he doesn't even realize it. It's a shame that Ivy is his mother.' "Oh shoot!" Theresa exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Asked Fox. "I forgot my purse in the booth." Theresa said aggravated. "Well let's go back and get it." Fox said ready to turn back. "No you go ahead and get the car I'll just be a minute." "Are you sure?" "Of course, now go." Theresa said gently shoving him.  
  
Fox turned and left. She walked quickly back to the booth, grabbing her purse. Just as she was about to turn to leave she was roughly grabbed and spun around. "What the.... REBECCA! What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Harmony."  
  
"Not that it's any of your business but Julian and I decided to come back for Thanksgiving, Gwen and Ethan are making up so we decided to give them some time alone." Rebecca said smugly. The news hit Theresa like a ton of bricks.  
  
'Ethan and Gwen are getting back together. No Ethan you can't... you can't abandon me.' Theresa thought hysterically. Images of her father flashed before her eyes. 'He can't abandon me like he did.' she thought tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"Oh... is the little chalupa not happy." Rebecca said with a sneer. Theresa felt so dizzy... "Well Theresa this is my advice to you, stay away from Ethan, you've done enough, you've ruined his marriage, you've killed his baby, what other harm and pain are you going to cause him. 'I need to sit down... I feel so... so dizzy.'  
  
"You look pale Theresa... Was it something I said?" "Theresa what's taking you so... Rebecca.... what are you doing here?" Fox asked his attitude immediately changing when he saw her.  
  
"Oh... isn't this rich now that Theresa lost her chance with Ethan she immediately moves on to the next victim... if I were you Fox I'd watch myself around this one... She can KILL!" Rebecca said spitting out the last word with such venom that it shook Theresa to her very core.  
  
Fox looked over at Theresa she was as white as a ghost. "Theresa..." Fox said slowly walking towards her. Theresa looked up at Fox but it was like she was looking right through him.  
  
Fox's heart jumped into his throat when he saw Theresa's eyes role back into her head and just like Theresa, she floated to the ground like a flower petal floating gently in the breeze. 


	6. Accidents Will Happen

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Accidents Will Happen  
  
Fox held Theresa's body in his arms. When he had seen Theresa collapse the fear of something terrible was happening to her was almost too much to bear. "Theresa, Theresa?" Fox said shaking her gently. "Please Theresa wake up." Theresa didn't stir. It was like she was in a coma.  
  
What was he going to do? "Oh please, she's one of the best actresses I know." Rebecca said rolling her eyes. She quickly moved over to the booth in one quick motion. She grabbed the water glass dumping it onto Theresa.  
  
Theresa gasped as she awoke. "Theresa, you're ok!" Fox exclaimed happily. Theresa put a hand to her head. "What happened?" Theresa asked groggily. "You collapsed, when you found out that Ethan was getting back with my Gwenie." Rebecca said with a vicious smile.  
  
Fox looked back at Theresa in hurt. 'I should have known, she will never be able to get over Ethan.' Fox helped Theresa up even though his heart ached and he just wanted to leave.  
  
Theresa leaned onto Fox but all she could think about was Ethan and the times she had spent with him. Julian walked into the room. When seeing Theresa he was immediately shocked.  
  
"What is she doing here?" 'Please tell me that this isn't the girl that Fox has been with.' "Why don't you ask Rebecca, I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you her point of view." He said leading Theresa out of the room. He knew that Theresa wasn't ready for another confrontation since she was off in another universe. Theresa wore a glazed look as Fox lead her out of the restaurant and helped her into the car. 'She must be thinking of Ethan.'  
  
Fox thought to himself. 'Why is it hurting so much? Why should I care if Theresa's in love with Ethan?' Although Fox wanted to forget about his growing feelings for Theresa his mind kept drifting to times spent with her. He thought of the dance that they had shared when they were trying to make Ethan jealous and the many times they had spent by the pool.  
  
Of course when he first met Theresa he had schemed to use her for at least a night but then he quickly gained a certain respect for her. Theresa finally snapped out of her reverie of Ethan. She looked to Fox, he looked really depressed. The memory of the confrontation between Rebecca and herself pushed its way forward in her mind. "Fox." Theresa said gently. She couldn't quite remember what had made Fox sad but she could feel it in the back of her mind gnawing at her nerves.  
  
"What is it Theresa?" Fox said emotion seeming to rising his voice. 'Oh God what did I do?' "Um... Fox... I..." 'What am I suppose to say if I don't know what I did?' "Theresa, you really don't have to explain." He said glancing over at her a reassuring smile but his smile didn't reach his eyes and the pain was plainly visible.  
  
Theresa stayed silent she didn't now what to say to him thoughts of Ethan flew out the window of the speeding car, all she could think about was how much she had hurt Fox. 'It had to be me I know it has to do with me what could Julian OR Rebecca say to make him upset it had to be me.' Theresa's head pounded as she mentally yelled at herself.  
  
"I'm sorry for what ever I did Fox, I don't want to lose our friendship over something I've done or Rebecca might have said." She looked at Fox hoping that he would accept her apology.  
  
Fox smiled at her. "I know you still love Ethan Theresa, it's really not that big of a deal anymore." 'Oh... no...' Theresa thought. Theresa mind rushed to the memory of Whitney telling her that she was Fox's mystery woman, could Fox possibly love me and is jealous of Ethan. Theresa's lips broke out into a smile but were quickly replaced by a scream when Fox threw on the brakes. 


	7. Hold on for Dear Life

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Hold on for Dear Life  
  
Fox's nerves were working overtime on him, he couldn't help but speed. Then he suddenly realized the reason why he was acting so insane and that's when he slammed on the brakes.  
  
********  
  
When the car had abruptly stopped Theresa had lurched forward almost going through the windshield.  
  
Luckily she had been wearing her seat-belt. 'Did we hit something?!' The thought ran through Theresa's mind. She moaned as she lifted her head up to see what was going on.  
  
She looked over to see if Fox was all right.  
  
"FOX!!" Theresa screamed as she saw that he was bleeding, his head was resting against the steering wheel. Theresa, as quickly as she could, pulled off her seat-belt and moved towards Fox but the impulsive movement caused the car to sway.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Theresa asked out loud jumping back into her seat. She looked out the car window and gasped the front of the car was hanging off of a ledge of a cliff. "Oh my God!!" Yelled Theresa.  
  
'Ok don't panic, don't panic everything's going to be just fine.' She thought trying to reassure herself as she looked back at Fox. 'Oh I really hope everything is going to be fine.'  
  
Theresa suddenly had an idea. "My cell, I'll get my cell phone and I'll call for help." Theresa said with hope sparking in her voice. 'They'll send a rescue team and we'll be out of here in no time.'  
  
Theresa cautiously grabbed her purse and emptied it out onto her lap. She immediately grabbed her phone and dialed 9-1-1. "Hello, please help... I'm in a car... were hanging off a cliff... please help." Theresa said hysterically.  
  
Theresa listened to the other end but there was no dial tone. The phone was out of the service range and there was no way she was going to be able to call out. 'No... This can't be happening we can't die here not like this...'  
  
"Fox please wake up... please." Theresa said. Tears shone in her eyes. "I can't lose you Fox... I just can't." Theresa grabbed a tissue she found with the strewn contents of her purse. She dabbed at the blood at the base of Fox's head.  
  
"I'll think of something Fox I won't let us die like this." Theresa said as she sat up straight. She looked around her. 'Why aren't there any cars passing it's not like it's an abandoned road.'  
  
Theresa looked out of the side of the car, it was a long way down and it ended with the breaking of the freezing cold water against the sharp rocks below.  
  
Theresa spotted a ledge not too far away, she would be able to jump it if she tried. "Ok Fox I'm going to get us out of here." Theresa said pushing Fox gently back in his seat.  
  
She took off his seat belt and then pondered on how she was going to get Fox out of his seat without risking their lives. The car groaned, the sound scaring Theresa out of her mind.  
  
If they were going to make it out still alive Theresa was going to have to take action. Theresa pushed her car door open quickly and grabbed Fox, she bit down on her lower lip as she struggled with Fox's body. He was like a dead weight.  
  
She pulled him over taking care not to fall out of the car. She was risking her life for this man creating a selfless act. She knew if roles were reversed Fox would do the same for her.  
  
She turned him over and with all the strength she had left in her she threw him over to the ledge. The balance of the car was no longer level it started to shake.  
  
Fox had safely landed on the ledge. The sudden impact had finally woken him. 'What the hell? Why am I on this ledge?' He thought. Then he heard a groaning that was definitely not human. He propped himself up carefully and turned around.  
  
The car was hanging of the cliff it tilted forward ready to fall down towards the waiting ocean. Theresa was still in the car. "Oh shit... Theresa!!" Theresa looked up to see Fox's terrified face.  
  
"Fox your ok..." Theresa said relieved. The car started to lurch forward. "Theresa you're going to have to jump...come on." Theresa got up in her seat and jumped forward.  
  
When she jumped the car finally fell and landed into the ocean as for Theresa she missed her mark missing the ledge by an inch. "Theresa!!!" Fox yelled throwing himself to the ledge to see what had happened to her. Theresa was hanging on for dear life to a branch that was sticking out of the rock.  
  
"Fox...Please help me!" Theresa yelled out in desperation. "Don't worry Theresa I'll help you." He yelled to her ignoring the nagging pain that he was feeling all over. 'It's my entire fault that we're in this position, why couldn't I put my unresolved feeling's for her aside?'  
  
Fox stretched out his hand to Theresa. 'Unresolved feelings? Don't kid yourself, you love this girl. Do I even know what love is? I don't know but I damn well know that I feel more then just plain friendship for this woman.'  
  
Theresa reached up and firmly grabbed onto Fox's hand. He hoisted her up onto the ledge, when she was safely next to him Fox embraced her now it was him holding on for dear life.  
  
They sat on that ledge in each others arms just glad that they had both survived both realizing that they were falling... falling deeply and madly in love with one another. 


	8. A Rescue

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A Rescue  
  
*They sat on that ledge in each others arms just glad that they had both survived, both realizing that they were falling... falling deeply and madly in love with one another.*  
  
They hadn't budged from their spot on that ledge. Fox was beginning to drift off into sleep but Theresa wouldn't let him. "Fox I'm not letting you die on me... you have to stay awake." Theresa demanded trying so hard not to cry but it was useless tears made their way down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Theresa... it's just that I'm so... so very tired." Fox said his head beginning to droop again. "No Fox you can't go to sleep stay awake... for me." Theresa said with urgency and fear resonating in her voice.  
  
"I'll try Theresa... I'll try to stay awake." He said. "Good." Theresa said smiling and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "That should keep me awake." He said he said with a smirk.  
  
"You never lose your sense of humor do you Fox?" Theresa said standing but right away she had to lean against the cliff wall. She was still weak from her near death experience.  
  
Theresa looked up she was going to have to go for help but she didn't want to leave Fox there alone. 'Maybe if I get up there I can flag down a passing car then they can help us."  
  
"Theresa go get help." Fox said breaking her train of thought. "What about you?" Theresa asked. "I'll be fine as soon as you get help." He said leaning his head back. 'It's amazing how he can somehow tell when I'm worried and say something to me make feel better.'  
  
"All right I'll be back as soon as I can." She said looking up. They weren't too far from the top and if she hurried she would be able to get help in no time. Theresa was about to start her way up when she felt Fox tugging on the hem of her dress.  
  
"Yes Fox?" Theresa asked raising a concerned brow. "Be careful Theresa." "I promise you that I'll bring back help." She said taking a long loving look into his eyes. She turned around and began to climb carefully and skillfully.  
  
'It's a good thing I took those rock climbing classes with Fox when he just HAD to have some sort of thrill.' When he got to the top she started to run down the road as best as she could. Somehow when she had jumped from the car she had twisted her ankle.  
  
After a couple of minutes she saw a car approaching she ran out in front of it and started to wave her arms. The car slowed and came to a stop. "Please help me... my friend and I were in a car... it went over the cliff..." Theresa said motioning to were the car had went over.  
  
Two men got out of the car. "Are you all right? Where's your friend?" Asked one of the men. "He's down there... on a ledge." Theresa said leading them over to the ledge. "Fox!" Theresa yelled down to him. 'Please let him be all right... please, oh please.' Theresa thought.  
  
'Thank God! Theresa came through... she got help.' Fox thought as he looked up and saw help on the way. The two men couldn't get help out as well so they decided to take matters into there own hands. One of the men named Eric went to the car and grabbed a rope and tide it to himself.  
  
While the man named Paul held onto the rope Eric repelled down the cliff wall he then untied himself and tied it in a way that Fox would be able to safely reach the top.  
  
Paul strenuously pulled onto the rope. "It's a good thing we were passing by when we did." He said directing his statement to Theresa. Theresa was laying on her stomach looking down at Fox as he was being lifted off of the ledge.  
  
Eric was climbing up behind Fox. When they both finally reached the top Theresa rushed over to Fox and embraced him. "Come on let's get you two to the hospital." Said Eric.  
  
He helped them up and led them to the car. Once they were all in they quickly made their way to the LA hospital. Theresa and Fox stayed silent for the whole trip Theresa's head rested against his chest.  
  
She played with the buttons on his shirt as he caressed her head lovingly. 'I love you Theresa.' Fox thought kissing her head lightly. 


	9. Bad News and a Mystery

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Bad News and a Mystery  
  
The two men who had helped Theresa and Fox earlier called for a stretcher. Fox was rolled into the hospital Theresa in tow. "Don't worry Fox I'll be right here with you." Theresa said grabbing his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Everything is going to be all right."  
  
The doctor yelled out orders to the medical assistants. Fox weakly smiled up at her, he was so happy that she didn't fall to her death because of him.  
  
'I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her.' He thought. 'Was father right when he said that when we Cranes love we hurt the people dear to us?'  
  
Theresa was stopped and led to a separate room. Theresa refused to leave Fox alone. "I can't leave him I need to be there with him!" Theresa yelled at the doctor.  
  
"Miss he's in good hands don't you worry." The doctor said trying to calm he down. "Now I would like to check your vitals to see if everything is in proportion and clean up those scraps and cuts you have."  
  
**************  
  
Theresa had been given a sedative to help her sleep. The doctors had wanted her to stay over night just to be sure she was 100 %. When she woke up her mind immediately thought of Fox.  
  
'Where could he be? Is he ok? I have to go look for him.' She sat up noticing immediately that she had been changed into a hospital gown. She went to the closet and grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on.  
  
She ran down the hallways looking for his room but couldn't find it. 'Where could he be?' Theresa thought practically in hysterics. Theresa slowed down retracing her steps.  
  
'Maybe while I was rushing passed I skipped his room.' Theresa walked slowly in the direction she had come. Finally she came to a room that she had missed.  
  
Beside the door was Fox's name. She pushed the curtain aside and walked in. Theresa put her hand to her mouth to hold back a scream. The bed was empty and made. 'No Fox was all right when I saw him last... He can't be dead.'  
  
She walked over to the bed and touched the pillow. "No... This can't be happening... Fox...He's too young to die he had so much to live for, he can't die, he just can't... I haven't gotten the chance... the chance to tell him that... that I love him.'  
  
Theresa's mind raced. "I Love Fox... I never thought I could love anyone besides Ethan." She said out loud tears rolling down her now pale cheeks.  
  
I promised him that I'd be with him... where was I when he died... I should have been there... I should have been there.' She sank to the floor clutching the pillow, her tears soaking through it quickly.  
  
Now the memories of Fox occupied her mind instead of Ethan. 'Of course I still love Ethan but Fox... I love him to, maybe even more now.' "Excuse me miss?" Said a voice from behind her.  
  
Theresa turned around quickly. "Fox?"  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry Eric... I hoped you were...never mind." "You were hoping that I was that man that you were with, Fox, I went to your room but you weren't there so I assumed that you were here."  
  
He said walking toward her. She stood up from her position on the floor. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am for your loss." Thank you... Theresa said tears still rimming her eyes.  
  
How was she ever supposed to get over this, the man that she had fallen in love with. 'Maybe I was already in love with him I just didn't know it.'  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Fox immediately got up and walked over to her placing a comforting arm around her bare shoulders.  
  
***  
  
Neither one of them made a move as they stared into each others eyes. Fox slowly moved upward and hesitantly placed his lips onto hers, he was surprised that she actually kissed back. The kiss deepened into a more passionate kiss.  
  
***  
  
She looked into his eyes as she got out. She gasped as her senses just seemed to rush passed her she went numb as she seemed to fall into their hazel green depth.  
  
***  
  
Fox was leaning against the wall, his arms were casually folded across his chest. When he saw Theresa he straightened his posture but was astounded when he saw how beautiful she looked.  
  
***  
  
They sat on that ledge in each others arms just glad that they had both survived both realizing that they were falling... falling deeply and madly in love with one another.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Theresa's knees went weak. She sat down on the bed bursting into uncontrollable tears. Eric rushed to her side and put a comforting arm around her.  
  
Theresa at that moment felt her heart break and her breathing became labored. Eric put Theresa's head to rest on his chest. "It's going to be ok, everything is going to be ok." He said brushing back the hair that had fallen onto her face.  
  
She began to whimper until finally she fell asleep. He laid out Theresa's body looking down at her. 'She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping.' He thought to himself. A cruel smile spread across his face.  
  
'Too bad Theresa... but at the rate you were going I wasn't about to let you into the Crane family AGAIN... too bad.' 


	10. A Disguise

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A Disguise  
  
Eric made his way over to Paul and pulled out his wallet taking out a few hundreds. He was about to hand it to him when he hesitated. "Did you do your job?"  
  
"Yes sir, I moved him over to the other hospital like you ordered." "Good." He said handing him the money. "Hey this isn't all of it!" Paul said angrily as he quickly counted it.  
  
"It's only half of what you're suppose to be paying me!" "That's because your job isn't finished yet." He said calmly. "I thought you said I just had to move him!" Paul yelled, his voice raising another octave.  
  
"I'll be the one who tells you when your job is finished now lower your voice." Eric said sternly. "I'll pay you the rest of the money when you finish the job. Now I want you to go to the other hospital, tell him that this girl here is dead."  
  
"What!" He yelled again but lowered his voice when he saw the murderous look in his eyes.  
  
"What? But the girl isn't even dead..." "You don't think I know that, now I have my reasons for doing this, I gave you your order so go."  
  
"But what do you want me to say?" He asked. Eric rolled his eyes. 'Why do I put up with such incompetence?' "Say anything I don't care as long as you get the job done right."  
  
Paul nodded and walked away. 'I don't now how he's planning to pull this off, when that man finds out that his girl is supposedly dead he's going to want to go to a funeral, what happens when there isn't one?' He thought as he walked out of the hospital.  
  
'This just seems to be getting easier and easier.' Eric thought to himself. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. He smiled. This was one of his best disguises. 'With all the power that I have being Alistair Crane breaking up this couple was going to be easier then I thought.' 


	11. Breaking the News to Fox

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Breaking the News to Fox  
  
Fox awoke to see a man who looked vaguely familiar pacing in front of his bed. He cleared his throat to get the man's attention. "Oh, good you're awake." He said nervously. He quickly moved over to the seat by Fox's bed and sat down.  
  
"I don't know if you remember me but I'm one of the guys that helped you out earlier." He said. Fox sensed that this man was extremely nervous.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you," He said with an uneasy laugh, "Where do I start...um... you're no longer in the LA hospital we had to move you because there wasn't any room left." He said running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Oh... well it doesn't really matter what hospital I'm in but thanks for everything... Paul is it? I'm just glad that you came by when you did, who knows what might have happened to Theresa and I if you didn't help us."  
  
"Well that's the main thing I wanted to talk to you about." Said Paul, looking down at his hands in his lap trying to come up with some sort of story that would support the lie.  
  
"What is it?" Fox asked with concern. "Theresa didn't make it, she died right after you were taken to the emergency room." Fox flinched.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You have to be mistaken, Theresa can't be dead she was just fine when I saw her last... hell she climbed up a cliff... she can't be dead." Fox said angrily.  
  
'Oh God. how am I suppose to pull this off?' Thought Paul. "The doctors didn't see it coming. Theresa had a certain heart problem that isn't easily detected unless it's looked for."  
  
'I hope he falls for this I don't have any other bright ideas. How did I land up with this job, who would have thought Alistair Crane would have asked me to come to LA to help one of his employees out and in the process land up rescuing his grandson.'  
  
"No... I don't believe it... Theresa can't be dead." He said holding his head in his hands. 'Any minute I'm going to wake up in my bed and Theresa will be in the kitchen making coffee.'  
  
"I'm really sorry for all that's happened but everything has been taken car of." Paul said standing. "What do you mean everything has been taken care of?" Fox asked looking up, his broken heart shining in his eyes.  
  
'Shit.' "Well...um... when the doctors found out who you were they called your grandfather and he decided to take care of bringing back the body to... now what was the name of that town?..."  
  
"Harmony..." Fox filled in... his eyes taking on a glazed expression. 'She's gone... we're never even got a chance to be together, I'll never be able to hold her again.'  
  
"Why would Alistair care about Theresa what's in it for him by bringing back Theresa's... her body?" He said.  
  
'I don't know all I know is what I was told. I really hope and wish you the best of luck." Paul said giving him a small smile before leaving the room.  
  
When the door was closed Fox burst into tears. Fox wasn't much of the crying type. He had out grown it through the years. When he was younger of course he'd cried though it was mostly out of loneliness, his mother never paid any attention to him and the only friends he had were Pilar, who of course was much older then him, and a couple of people he considered he liked.  
  
When I met Theresa I never ever felt a lonely moment she lit up my life and made all the dark corners not as visible as before. 'She made me feel like I was worth something.'  
  
'It's all my fault... she's dead because of me... why did she have to die? God... why did you have to take her young life away she had more to live for then I do... why?'  
  
The doctor walked in to check on Fox. "How are you doing Mr. Crane?" Said a very pretty female doctor, any other time Fox would have flirted but that part in him seemed to die when Theresa did.  
  
"Mr. Crane?" The doctor said again a little worried now. Fox didn't answer he just laid back and closed his eyes. "What's wrong Mr. Crane would you like anything?" "I'd like Theresa back." He whispered.  
  
"What was that. "Nothing..." "Come now Mr. Crane what is the problem." She said a load of cheer in her voice. Fox just wanted to reach out and strangle her he didn't want to hear her happy voice when he felt like this.  
  
"I just found out that the girl that I love has died." He said the dreadful words sinking in even more. 'I won't be able to see her beautiful laughing face anymore or smell the sweetness of her perfume.'  
  
"I'm so very sorry Mr. Crane... if you'd like I leave you alone for a few minutes and then come back to check on you." She said touching his shoulder.  
  
He nodded but he was no longer there, he was off in another world. He drifted off to sleeping dreaming of what could have been, what should have been with Theresa. 


	12. A Close Encounter

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A Close Encounter  
  
Theresa had left the hospital and had called a taxi cab to drive her back to the apartment. She took out her suitcase and put the remainder of her clothes in it.  
  
She walked back to her armoire and pulled out some more clothes revealing a photo album. Theresa pulled it out and began looking through it.  
  
She laughed at what she saw and moved over to her bed. Pictures of Whitney, Theresa and Fox when they were all together. 'I promised myself that I wasn't going to cry.' Thought Theresa but she couldn't hold it in any longer when she came across a picture of Fox and her.  
  
She was smiling into the camera but Fox...Fox was looking at Theresa lovingly not noticing the camera. 'Why didn't I notice the way he looked at me?'  
  
She thought sadly she sniffled and wiped away her tears. She closed the album and put it in her suitcase. Closing the suitcase she got up and looked around the room.  
  
Her plane was going to leave for Harmony in two hours. She got her bags and brought them to the waiting cab. "Are you ready to leave yet Miss?" Asked the cab driver.  
  
"Just about, I have one more thing to grab and we'll be ready to go in a minute." She said running back to the apartment. She went in and grabbed the last bag.  
  
She took one last look at the room before turning off the light and closing the door behind her. She was about to head back out to the taxi cab when she felt the sudden urge to go into Fox's room.  
  
***A Few Minutes Earlier***  
  
*Sigh* 'I just want to go to sleep and forget about today.' Fox thought weakly he got out of the taxi and shuffled his way towards the apartment.  
  
He put his key in the lock and turned it, opening the door he walked over to his room. He wanted to go and look in what was Theresa's room but he was not in the mood to shed any tears again.  
  
He walked into his room and flopped onto his bed. He didn't bother to change out of his clothes he didn't even plan on taking a shower. 'I'm so glad and lucky the doctors decided to release me, I've always been a fast recover.' He laughed.  
  
'Like they had a choice if they were going to release me or not. I wasn't planning on staying in there another night, that's one great thing about being a Crane you can do as you please.'  
  
He pulled back the covers and got underneath quickly falling asleep.  
  
***********  
  
Theresa stood in front of Fox's bedroom door. 'Maybe if I can go in there I can at least be able to say a goodbye in a way.' She thought sadly.  
  
She gently turned the knob and opened the door looking in. She couldn't see anything. The room was shrouded in darkness. 'Maybe it's better this way.' She walked over to where the bed was and sat down.  
  
"Fox... why didn't I realize that I loved you?... It's all of my fault if I got over Ethan maybe... Maybe you... you wouldn't be dead." Theresa said tears sliding down her face and landing softly on the comforter.  
  
"I love you Fox and I will always love you... I'll never forget you." She said lying down on the bed not seeing or realizing that Fox was lying right beside her.  
  
Theresa imagined Fox beside her, caressing her whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She imagined her loving him as he would her. Sharing something that they would never be able to.  
  
She got up and walked over to the door not bearing to look back she walked out the bedroom shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Theresa..." Fox whispered turning over. He opened his eyes and saw... nothing. "That was strange... It felt like Theresa was lying right next to me.' He thought sadly before closing his eyes again. 


	13. Abandoned

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Abandoned  
  
Theresa sat in the dark cab anticipating her arrival at the airport. She couldn't wait to be back home in Harmony. When she was in the hospital, right after she had cried herself to sleep she had received a call from Alistair.  
  
He told her that she had no reason to stay in LA anymore so he purchased a plane ticket back to Harmony for her. He had also said not to worry about Fox everything had been taken care of.  
  
Theresa rested her head against the cool glass. 'It wasn't supposed to end like this. Why is it that all the men in my life seem to always abandon me?  
  
First my Father, I never really knew him since I was just a baby when he disappeared but I have a faint memory of him singing me to sleep.  
  
Then there's Ethan, the man I had thought was my one true love, my prince who would take me away from reality and love me forever, I don't think I will ever get over him.  
  
And last but not least Fox... where do I begin? I was so blinded by my love for Ethan that I didn't see what was right in front of me... it was truly Fox who was my Prince.'  
  
Theresa thought sadly giving a shaky sigh as she closed her eyes.  
  
***Back at the Apartment***  
  
Fox got up from his bed. He had gotten a limited amount of sleep which gave him a lot of time to think. He had decided that he wasn't going to return to Harmony and he would start his life over maybe even change his name.  
  
"Maybe I'll go to Paris, I remember how much Sheridan had talked about it, that's were I'll start over, that's were I'll start a new beginning." 


	14. A Few Months Later

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A Few Months Later  
  
For Theresa and Fox the months passed by slowly. Fox had gone to Paris to escape the constant pain he felt in LA. Theresa had tried to move on. She wasn't even sure where Fox had been buried.  
  
Fox hadn't quite changed his name. He was now just going by Nick. He never liked his name but he didn't quite like his life anymore. He had really grown depressed, which had lead him to drink, he had lost his will to live and he really didn't care what he happened to him anymore.  
  
Fox spent his time spending what was left in his bank account. He also found himself sleeping with a different woman each night.  
  
Theresa sat sprawled out on the couch. No one was home. Luis and Antonio were with Sheridan. She still hadn't quite recovered from the loss of her baby. Luis and Antonio grew apart and didn't quite know how to get Sheridan to decide which one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
Pilar was working at the Crane Mansion and wouldn't be home until late that night. She hadn't seen Whitney for weeks. Whitney had said she had to do some family bonding, trying to get Simone to forgive her, and Miguel was spending time with Kay and baby Maria.  
  
Theresa had spent the whole morning and afternoon on the couch, just thinking, mostly of Fox. Sometimes she would dream of him. Her dreams of him were sometimes so vivid that it was like he never really left her. Somehow that day on the beach it had bonded them in such a way that it was really hard to explain.  
  
The hours passed by slowly for Theresa as she sat on the couch. Pilar finally walked through the door at 10:00 p.m. "Theresa! Have you been on the couch all day? You were there when I left you this morning, have you been on this couch since this morning?" Asked Pilar as she sat down next to Theresa.  
  
Theresa didn't reply she just sighed and sat up straight. "I don't like you moping around the house like this." "I'm really sorry mama." Theresa said her eyes filling ups with tears that she had been holding in for weeks.  
  
Pilar pulled Theresa into a tight embrace, she rubbed Theresa's back as Theresa howled with pain. When Theresa had finally calmed down Pilar pulled away and looked at her daughter lovingly.  
  
She didn't like seeing her daughter like this, moping around the house like she had no reason to be alive. "Mija... (I don't know if I spelled that right) I have worked hard and have pulled enough money together to buy you a plane ticket." Said Pilar. Maybe if she did this Theresa would be able to live again. "A Plane ticket? But mama how? A ticket to where?" Asked Theresa surprised.  
  
"Yes a plane ticket... to Paris." "To Paris!" Theresa exclaimed. She embraced her mother. 'I can't believe she did this for me.' "Thank you... oh thank you mama." Theresa said embracing her. "I love you so much mama, I can't believe that you did this for me."  
  
"I just want you to be happy." Said Pilar. "I can't wait to go, I've always wanted to go to Paris." Theresa said with more excitement then she had shown in weeks. "That's great know why don't you go and pack your things your plane leaves on Sunday." Pilar said standing.  
  
"What? But that's in two days." "That's why you should get started." "Wait... mama... where am I suppose to stay." "Right before you leave I will be giving you the keys to your aunt Nancy's apartment, she is on vacation in the Bahamas." Pilar said walking towards the kitchen.  
  
Theresa ran up behind her mother and hugged her kissing her cheek before running to her room to start packing. 


	15. A Shock for Pilar

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
A Shock for Pilar  
  
Pilar wiped her hands on her apron. Theresa had left a couple of hours ago and if she predicted right Theresa would be in Paris in less then three hours.  
  
Pilar had just finished cleaning the rooms in the west wing of the mansion, she just had to give some orders to some of the staff and then she would take her lunch brake.  
  
The day went surprisingly quick as Pilar worked through the day as she usually did. She walked into the parlor to double check on Charlotte's work, it was her first week on the job so Pilar was in charge of her.  
  
Pilar stopped short when she saw Julian sitting on the couch. He looked rather depressed. 'He must be mourning his son's death.' She thought.  
  
"Excuse me Mister Crane." Said Pilar walking over to him. "Oh Pilar it's you." He said startled. "I just wanted to give you my condolences." She said. "Condolences? For what?" 'Was he really that insipid, his son was dead and he's acting like he doesn't even know."  
  
"For your son's death, what else would I be talking about?" Said Pilar. "My son?" Said Julian in surprise. "Yes, Fox... he died from that accident in LA." Said Pilar in confusion. 'Was he really that depressed that he didn't even realize that she was talking about his son.'  
  
"Fox? Fox never died in LA... he moved to Paris." "What!? But my Theresa was with Fox in LA and she said that she was told that Fox was dead." "She must have been misinformed, Fox moved to Paris." 'Oh my... Theresa is going to Paris and she thinks Fox is dead... I have to call her and tell her otherwise."  
  
Pilar quickly spun on her heel and ran out of the room leaving Julian to stand there with a bewildered expression on his face. 'I wonder what has gotten into her?' He thought sitting down.  
  
Pilar ran to the nearest phone she could find and dialed Theresa's number.  
  
"Please Mija... pick up your phone." Pilar said impatiently pacing back and forth as she listened to the phone ring.  
  
****  
  
Theresa's cell phone rang throughout the plane. But the ring reached deaf ears, no one had boarded the now empty plane. Theresa had accidentally forgotten her phone in her seat when she was rushing to get her carry-on bags.  
  
****  
  
'Damn it how am I supposed to tell Theresa now?' She knew her sister Nancy was to cheap to actually buy an answering machine and until Theresa called her she wasn't exactly going to know when she was going to be home.  
  
"All I can do now is wait." Said Pilar to herself. She just hoped that Theresa would call her soon. 


	16. Plans Gone Wrong

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Plans Gone Wrong  
  
Theresa stood outside the airport waiting for an available taxi, her luggage by her side. Theresa scanned her surroundings, she inhaled deeply. Everything around her bustled with life and the scenery was so beautiful she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Theresa spotted an empty cab and waved to the driver hoping that he would see her and help her with her bags. "Bonjour monsieur." Theresa said in French. "Bonjour mademoiselle." He said giving her a friendly smile picking up her bags.  
  
Theresa stepped into the cab and once the driver jumped in she gave him the directions to her Aunt's apartment. They drove at a rapid speed but Theresa enjoyed it. It had been so long since she enjoyed something.  
  
Once they arrived Theresa paid the driver. He took her bags out of the cab and then continued to help her bring the bags up to the apartment. "Merci." Theresa said thanking him for the help. She stood in front of the apartment door and took out her keys.  
  
Theresa pushed the door open and brought her bags inside. Theresa was amazed at how beautiful the apartment was. It was decorated with black leather sofas, gorgeous artwork and a beautiful balcony that looked out towards the busy streets of Paris.  
  
Theresa shut the door and ran to the balcony looking out at the vast scenery. The Ifel Tower loomed in the distance. "Oh this is breathtaking." Theresa said with a sigh. She reluctantly went back into the living room and looked around.  
  
She spotted a full bar just off of the living room. The stools were also black so they would mach the leather couches. The countertop was made out of a beautiful glass. "This is going to be the best vacation ever.  
  
Theresa was going to spend two whole weeks in Paris and she wanted to get in enough site seeing before she had to leave for home. Theresa brought her suitcase into what was to be her bedroom.  
  
When she walked in she was surprised at how breathtaking the room was. The large king-sized bed was covered with romantic night-blue sheets. The floor was covered in a beautiful white Persian rug. "I wonder why I haven't heard a lot about Aunt Nancy?" Theresa thought out loud. Theresa knew she was going to enjoy her two weeks immensely.  
  
Theresa flopped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'I wonder if I should pack know or if I should just pack later.' Theresa thought. 'Maybe I should start unpacking know that way I don't have to unpack when I'm tired later.' Theresa got up and quickly began to unpack.  
  
When she finished she changed out of her clothes and took a long bubble bath. Theresa sighed as she laid her head back. 'I deserve this.' She thought closing her eyes and relaxing falling asleep.  
  
****  
  
"Mr. Crane?" Asked a short balding man poking his head around the door. "What have I told you about disturbing me." Said Alistair angrily. "I'm sorry Mr. Crane... but... I have some bad news." He said pushing the door open more. "What is it? And this better be good." The man swallowed and stepped forward.  
  
"Well I... The Lopez-Fitzgerlad girl has left Harmony." "So... how does her leaving Harmony bring me bad news." Alistair asked. "Well sir... she left for Paris." He said closing his eyes waiting for the wrath of the all and mighty powerful Alistair Crane. "What!" Said Alistair slamming his hand down on his desk.  
  
"Well sir she left just this morning... and she got there a few hours ago." 'How could this happen? All my planning and the little bitch still seems to find her way to cause trouble. If she some how runs into Fox they will piece it together that I was the cause of them thinking that they were both dead.' Alistair had to come up with something.  
  
He had to get rid of Theresa. 'But how?' Then the idea struck him and he started to carry out his orders. He knew just how he was going to fix this little problem. 


	17. Seeing Things

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Seeing Things  
  
Theresa walked through the streets of Paris, she had gone through three museums and was so tired that all she wanted to do was to rest her feet. She found a bench in a park and sat down, relieved that she could at last rest.  
  
Theresa sighed, everything was just so beautiful. She saw birds flying off in the distance towards the horizon, the wind caressing her now pink cheeks. A young boy walked up to Theresa and smiled. "Bonjour mademoiselle." He said handing her a beautiful red rose. "Merci." Theresa said smiling. The boy then ran away when his mother called him. Theresa sighed sadly remembering her little boy.  
  
His face flashed before her eyes. His beautiful blonde hair and his blue eyes were forever engraved in her memory. Theresa swiped at a stray tear and took in a shaky breath.  
  
She got up and began walking I should probably grab some lunch before doing some more sight seeing." Theresa said wandering the streets of Paris.  
  
****  
  
Fox gulped down his fifth glass of Scotch. He had grown so used to Scotch that it was harder now for him to get a hangover. "Honey why don't you take me back to your place." Said a woman draping her arms over his shoulders.  
  
Fox gave a drunken smile. "Sure babe." He said hiccuping. He slowly got up swaying a bit, just because he rarely got hangovers from liquor he was still very likely to get intoxicated. "Maybe I should drive." the woman giggled taking Fox's keys from his hands. She steadied his weight up against her and led him to his car.  
  
She had heard about this man named Nick from a friend. From what she was told he was usually drunk when he would pleasure a woman but he was good just the same and if it was free what the heck, what was their to lose. She helped him into the car and then walked over to the driver's seat.  
  
"Oh Nick... just you wait we're going to have so much fun. She said turning on the ignition. She looked over at him, she noticed that he had fallen asleep. She sighed, she just hoped he woke up before they got back to his apartment. She didn't want to have driven all the way to his place to get nothing for it.  
  
'Well... he is kinda cute when he's sleeping." She thought to herself taking another quick glance at him. He began to lightly moan in his sleep. The woman began to make out the mumbling as a name was being said. "Hey Nick are you ok?" The woman asked hoping he would wake up.  
  
"Theresa..." He said louder then the first. 'Who was this Theresa that he was mumbling about?' She thought. Fox woke with a start as if he just woke up from a nightmare. "You ok honey?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine." He said leaning back in his seat. "Um... what's your name again?" Asked Fox looking at her. "The name's Nicole." She said. Fox could tell that she was of a French origin because of her accent.  
  
Fox nodded. "Wait... do you know where you're going?" Fox asked. He didn't remember telling her where he was staying. "Yeah... I know, you told me a couple hours back." She said with a laugh. "Oh..." He said turning his attention back to the window. Fox took a sharp intake of breath as he saw a woman with dark hair stepping into a taxi cab.  
  
"Oh my God! Theresa!" Said Fox in surprise. Nicole looked at him in confusion. "Stop the car!" Fox yelled at Nicole. "All right, all right..." She said pulling up to the curb. Fox jumped out of the car and ran to the taxi. "Theresa!" He called towards the cab. He ran up next to the cab and gripped onto the door. He looked into the window to see the woman, hoping beyond hope that it was Theresa.  
  
The woman with the black hair looked up at Fox in confusion. "Oui monsieur?" Said the woman. "Pardon mademoiselle." Fox said disappointedly. The woman had blue eyes not brown. He backed away from the cab and slowly walked back to his car.  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked Nicole as he slid in beside her. "I thought I saw someone I knew." Said Fox dejectedly. "Oh... this Theresa girl." She said more to herself then Fox. Nicole sighed. "When we get back to your apartment would you like to talk?" She asked. It looked like she wasn't going to get any but if it helped him get over what ever made him act the way he did a minute ago then she was all for it.  
  
"I don't know..." Fox said sadly, he didn't want to bring up all of his sad memories but maybe if he told someone he would feel better. "Come on it wouldn't hurt if you got some of this stuff that you're holding back off of your chest." Fox gave a nod, leaning back again and closing his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Theresa looked around frantically. Her name was being yelled out but she couldn't see who it was calling her. 'Who could be calling my name?' Thought Theresa. She saw a man move away from a cab in disoriented movements and walk towards a car that wasn't parked too far away.  
  
Theresa had to find out if it was that man who had been the one calling her or if it was just coincidence that her name had been called when she was standing there. She ran towards his car hoping that she would catch up in time before he drove off.  
  
By the time she had reached his car it was too late, he had driven off. 'Maybe it was just a coincidence.' She thought backing away and looking in the direction the car had sped off in. "Oh well..." Theresa said walking off towards a small bakery. She planned on just buying a pastry and then she'd finish her sight seeing for the day before she went back to the apartment to rest.  
  
When she was through buying her small lunch she walked through a park and then over to one of the museums that was on her list. 


	18. Simple Conversations

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Simple Conversations  
  
Fox sat on his bed, his head in his hands. "I lost her and it was all of my fault." Fox said as tears streaked his face. "I'm sure it wasn't your fault, you did say that she had a heart problem... and you said yourself that you didn't even know about it."  
  
"I know but still if I had been paying attention we wouldn't have gone over that cliff and then she wouldn't be dead." Said Fox. Nicole sighed, it was like listening to a broken record. 'Why can't he get over this girl? I mean they weren't serious and why was he going through this guilt trip? She would have died anyway.'  
  
"Fox you have got to stop blaming yourself... I mean... I'm sorry to say this but she would have died anyhow." She said crossing her legs. Fox looked up at her, hurt clearly in her eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then immediately closed it. "I guess you might be right." He said standing. He walked over to his bar and poured himself a drink and downed it in one gulp. They had been talking for hours it was a couple minutes to 11 now.  
  
"Fox..." Nicole said standing and walking to his side. Fox looked down at her, he towered over her by a few inches in height. "You know... I can help ease the pain a little if you like." She said rubbing his shoulder. He shrugged off her hand and walked over to his balcony. "Nothing can ease the pain that I feel." He said gripping onto the rail. He had the urge to jump at that very moment but stopped himself when he felt Nicole put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You have to move on you know... you can't stop living because of this girl... I mean really ask yourself is this girl's death really enough to make you shutdown like this?"  
  
Fox turned his gaze over to this woman. Her blonde hair cascaded down to her shoulders her blue eyes held a certain ignorance but also held a certain gentleness. At that moment he really didn't have the heart to yell at her. He simply answered her by saying one simple word. "Yes."  
  
Nicole was taken aback by his answer. "This Theresa girl must have really been something then, huh?" She said sitting down in the nearest chair. "She was... oh she really was... if you had met her you would have loved her." He said sitting back on his bed. Nicole got back up and made her way over to his side.  
  
"Tell me more about her." She said sitting down next to him while giving him an encouraging smile. Fox sighed. "There's so much to say... She was beautiful inside and out, she had such a passion for life and if she loved someone damn she wouldn't give up on that person no matter the inevitable." "She sounds really amazing..." She said her voice trailing off. Never had she thought that she would be sitting there talking with the man she should have been sleeping with but instead was talking about his passed love.  
  
"She was..." Fox said his voice breaking a bit. He never in his life thought he would be talking about Theresa in the passed tense. "You know I never loved someone like that, I hope I can find it someday." Nicole confessed. Fox gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you will and whoever he is he'll be real lucky to have such a girl like you."  
  
"Thank you." She said embracing him. When she let go she stood up and gave a small yawn. "Well Fox I had a nice day with you, now it's getting late so I should probably be on my way if I am to find a taxi." She said walking to the door. "Oh yeah well... I just want to thank you for listening." He said putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"No problem... your a sweet man Fox and I hope you find peace... you deserve it." She said as she stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on both cheeks. "Au revoir." She said reaching for the door knob. "Au revoir." He said as he watched her leave the room.  
  
***  
  
Theresa sat on her bed clutching her pillow. She had gotten back to the apartment, prepared for bed like normal but when she walked into her room she had burst into tears. She didn't know what brought it on, it just seemed to happen.  
  
Theresa had the urge to call her mother for comfort but it was obviously too late, it was 4 in the morning. Theresa venomously wiped at her tears and reached for the phone. She dialed the number furiously and waited for an answer. "Hello?" Came a tired voice from the other line.  
  
Theresa took in a deep breath before she spoke. "Hi... Ethan I need a favor." "Theresa?" Whispered a shocked Ethan he hadn't heard from or seen Theresa in months. He had actually been surprised when he would think of her. "Who is it Ethan?" Asked an exhausted Gwen. "It's a friend of mine." He said looking down at her hoping that she would go back to sleep.  
  
"Well tell whoever it is to call back later, its late." "I can't honey... it's important, now go back to sleep I promise I'll only be a minute." Ethan got off his bed and made his way into his bathroom so that he wouldn't disturb Gwen. When he was safely in his bathroom with the door closed he put the phone back to his ear. "Theresa what are you doing calling at this time of night." "I just needed a favor can you help or not?" Asked Theresa, annoyance clearly etching her voice.  
  
"What happened to you Theresa where are you?" Asked Ethan sitting on the toilet. "I can't talk long I'm calling long distance." "Where are you calling from?" "From Paris, now can you help me or not?" Asked Theresa, losing her patience. "Theresa don't worry about the bill... tell me what are you doing in Paris?" Theresa sighed she didn't want to get into it.  
  
"I needed to get away can I just leave it at that." Theresa said rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she had such deep feelings for Ethan but somehow she had moved on just a little when she had gotten closer to Fox... when she realized that she loved him. "No you can't leave at that... now tell me what's going on what was it that you needed to get away from? Was it me? I don't understand why you need my help?"  
  
Theresa laughed. "So many questions Mr. Lawyer." "Yes well... Theresa this call has me concerned." "There is no need to worry I'm as fine as I'll ever be." "What does that mean? Come on Theresa stop avoiding my questions... tell me why you're really in Paris." "I told you I just had to get away... after Fox's death I just couldn't... I just couldn't... I wasn't coping well so... I left." 'When did Fox die? Where was I when this happened?'  
  
"I'm speechless..." Said Ethan. "How did... did he die?" Asked Ethan rubbing his forehead in confusion. Theresa gave a shaky sigh. "We were in LA when it happened... we were headed back to the apartment when we went off a cliff... we were lucky we got onto a ledge before the car crashed into the ocean... Fox... he died in the hospital." Ethan could hear Theresa's voice crack on the line.  
  
"I'm sorry Theresa... I never thought..." Ethan sighed. Theresa had almost died, he couldn't believe it. He felt this great emotion of concern and love flow over him but pushed it aside as quickly as it had come. He was married to Gwen and he had sworn that he loved her and not Theresa.  
  
"Ok I'll try to help you Theresa... what is it that you want from me?" "I just want a number." She said simply. "A number?" 'Was that it?' "Who's number do you need Theresa?" He asked with a sigh. "Alistair's." "Alistair's!" He said in shock. "Why do you need his number?" "I just need to ask him a few questions." "A few questions? What could you possibly ask Alistair for?" "I just need to find out a few things about Fox?" "Your confusing me Theresa, why, if Fox is dead do you need to ask Alistair about him." "Oh Ethan... it's such a long story and I don't have enough time to get into it."  
  
"Theresa..." "Just give me the damn number Ethan!" Theresa practically yelled over the phone. Ethan sighed and finally gave in giving her the number. "Thank you Ethan now if you don't mind I have a phone call to make." Said Theresa hanging up leaving Ethan staring at the phone.  
  
***  
  
Theresa after hanging up on Ethan dialed Alistair's number. She waited for the sound of the answering machine, she planned on just leaving a message for Alistair to call back but was surprised when a frustrated voice answered. "What is it?" Said Alistair. "Alistair... I... this is Theresa." Alistair leaned back a smile breaking out onto his face. "Ah... Theresa... what causes you to call at such an early hour?"  
  
"Well I had a few questions for you." She said, sounding braver then she did a few minutes before. "And what might these questions be?" He asked folding his hands in front of him. "Well I wanted to now where you buried Fox I was planning on visiting his grave." 'Everything was falling into place.' Alistair smirked. "Well I made arrangements for Fox to be flown to Paris and he was buried in this beautiful plot in the countryside." He said.  
  
"The countryside? In Paris? That's great." Said Theresa. She was going to finally be able to visit Fox's grave sooner then she had planned. "Oh... how so?" Asked Alistair acting curious. "Well I'm in Paris." Said Theresa too excited to realize that she had just fed herself to the wolves.  
  
"Well... what and extraordinary coincidence." Said Alistair. "Well since you obviously don't know the countryside that well I will send a cab to pick you up and take you there in the morning." He said snickering to himself. "Oh... thank you Alistair." "It's no problem it's just so disappointing, considering the circumstances." He said but his meaning was totally different from what Theresa intended. "Thank you so much." Said Theresa hanging up the phone.  
  
"No thank you Theresa, thanks to your little phone call you make my plan all the more easier." He said laughing to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok what do you think? I hope you liked it. Please review *gives puppy dog face* pleeeaaassse review. 


	19. A Cab Ride from Hell

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
A Cab Ride from Hell  
  
Theresa brushed the hair away from her eyes. She had prepared for her trip to the countryside. She wore a simple black dress with a pair of black high heeled shoes. In a couple of minutes the cab that Alistair had sent would arrive and then she would be off.  
  
"I'm sure I have everything." Said Theresa looking around her, coat in hand. Her thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a car horn went off. "And that would be my ride." Said Theresa putting on her coat. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door.  
  
When she stepped outside she was greeted by an ice, cold, penetrating breeze. Theresa shivered and tightened her coat around her. It was amazing at how cold it had gotten since the other day. 'It's too bad that I came during the winter here.' Thought Theresa looking for her ride.  
  
"Bonjour." Said Theresa as she ran to the cab. She jumped in the back seat. "No need for French miss." Said the driver. "Oh you speak English." Theresa said a little surprised. "Yes, I spent a few years in your country... I'm a fast learner." He said looking at her through the rearview mirror.  
  
Theresa shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable. She looked through the window and gazed at the scenery. "Beautiful isn't it?" Said the driver. "Huh... oh yes very." Said Theresa giving a small smile. She felt this overwhelming feeling of butterflies in her stomach but also a sudden sadness. She was going to see Fox but he wasn't alive. 'Don't do this to yourself again Theresa, please don't make yourself go through this again.'  
  
'How long is it going to take to get there?" Asked Theresa. The man seemed to be a little startled by her question and was late with giving her his answer. "Ah... perhaps... a half hour." He said. Theresa shrugged off his overdue answer and put her head against the cool glass, closing her eyes she slowly fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Theresa woke with a start as the cab hit a bump. Theresa groggily moved her head away from the window and looked around her. She was startled to see that the cab was moving down a road that looked practically abandoned and unused. There were trees all around them. Theresa immediately sensed that something was wrong. "Excuse me... sir are we suppose to be on this road." Theresa asked nervously.  
  
The man didn't answer. "Excuse me..." Theresa asked fearfully. "Don't ask stupid questions." He said pulling out a gun and pointing it in the direction of Theresa's face. "Oh my God!" Said Theresa sitting back. "Please don't hurt me." Said Theresa closing her eyes, preparing for the worst. "I'm not going to kill you... yet." He said pulling his gun away from her face.  
  
Theresa sighed in relief and opened her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" Theresa asked as she cautiously grabbed her purse. "It's my job." He said simply. 'His job?' Thought Theresa, weighing his answer. Then the thought hit her like a ton of bricks. Alistair had sent the cab for her, he must have been behind it somehow. 'How could I be so stupid as to give him my address.' She thought yelling at herself mentally.  
  
Theresa looked into her purse to see if she had anything that she could use to protect herself. Theresa grew angry as she found nothing that would help her. She then realized that she didn't even have her cell phone with her. "How can this be happening?" Theresa asked herself quietly. 'What could I have possibly done to cause Alistair to hire someone to kill me.'  
  
Theresa slowly bent down and pulled off her shoe. She slid over to the middle of the seat and waited for the perfect moment when she would take action. When she saw that he wasn't paying attention to her she knocked him over the head with her sharp heel. The heel didn't do much damage but it took him by surprise causing him to accidentally let go of the wheel.  
  
Theresa quickly moved to the door and tried to open it but had no luck since it was locked. "Oh God this is going to hurt." Said Theresa as she quickly slipped on her shoe. The driver had grabbed onto the wheel again and was now yelling in French. He was trying to reach for the gun, that he had dropped onto the cab floor, without letting go of the steering wheel.  
  
Theresa leaned back in her seat and then slammed her foot into the window. "Owww..." Theresa howled in pain as the jagged, broken glass grazed and cut into her skin. Theresa wrenched her foot out of the window and then leaned into the door. She put her hand out of the window and unlocked the door from the outside.  
  
Theresa pushed the door open and stuck her head out. The car was moving down the road at a vast speed. Theresa made a silent prayer as she leapt out of the car before rolling down the street.  
  
~*~  
  
Theresa moaned as she slowly got up. She had been somewhat lucky that she had fallen onto a patch of grass. She steadied herself with a rock, pushing herself to stand somewhat upright. She was sure she had broken her ankle when she jumped out of the car. She turned her head to see where the cab driver was.  
  
*  
  
As soon as Theresa had jumped out of the car he had finally grabbed onto the gun. He then had stopped the car and had gotten out to look for her. He hadn't seen her when she was lying on the ground until she had gotten up. He was now quickly running after her.  
  
*  
  
Theresa stared in fear as he ran towards her. Theresa made a run to the forest in front of her. "Great time to have a broken ankle Theresa..." She said to herself sarcastically as she half skipped half ran through the woods. She could hear the man yelling from behind her. "Oh how I wish I could climb a tree then that would solve all of my problems."  
  
Theresa tripped and fell but quickly got up ignoring the shrill pain that was running through her leg. Tree limbs and branches just seemed to be everywhere. The branches seemed to reach out and grab at her but instead scratched her face and now bare arms. She had left her coat in the cab. Hot tears ran down he cheeks as the pain just seemed to get worse.  
  
"God please help me!" Theresa begged as she ran hoping that he wouldn't catch up with her. The trees started to thin out as she ran on but she still grew frightened as she could still here him behind her. 'There must be a clearing up ahead... if I'm lucky there'll be people there who can help me.' She thought hopefully.  
  
When Theresa broke out of the trees she stopped dead in her tracks trying hard not to lose her balance. The clearing wasn't a clearing at all but was actually a lake of ice. Theresa's heart sank, this man whoever he was would have a clear shot of her once she ran out onto that lake. Theresa could think of only one thing to say at that moment.  
  
"Shit." 


	20. Thin Ice

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Thin Ice  
  
Theresa looked around her frantically hoping that there was another way to escape. There wasn't any other way to go. "Give up Theresa you have no where to run!" Said the man not too far behind her. Theresa took a deep breath and then ran out onto the ice.  
  
She ran as fast as her battered legs would allow. A gun shot rang out through the icy cold air. The bullet missed it's mark and instead hit the ice right beside Theresa's feet making her squeal in fear.  
  
Theresa did the first thing that came to her mind, she screamed. "Help me! Somebody please help me!" She screamed. As she ran she left a trail of blood behind her. It stood out against the pure white of the snow that covered the ice.  
  
***  
  
Fox was leaning up against his car smoking a cigarette. He had been up all night thinking about Nicole. He had realized that right before she had left she had called him Fox. "How did she know? I was going by the name Nick, How did she know?" He said to himself before taking another puff of his cigarette.  
  
He ran his free hand through his hair and sighed. He had been looking for Nicole for hours and had no luck in finding her whatsoever. "I don't get it... how could she possibly know? I had only met her yesterday... was she some sort of spy working for my father?" Fox said to himself but then he chuckled inwardly. "Pops. . . he would never send someone to find me. . ."  
  
He brought the cigarette back to his lips. He had left Harmony to escape his old life but he was never really able to runaway from the full blow of his past. He dropped his cigarette and put it out with the tip of his shoe. After his not so successful search for Nicole he had driven to the countryside hoping to vent out his frustrations.  
  
He turned to get back into his car when all of a sudden he heard a scream. He looked back at the lake of ice that he had been gazing at a minute before. "What the. . ." Fox said noticing a woman in a black dress run out onto the ice. "Help me! Somebody please help!" A man was chasing after her. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
He could see that the woman was having trouble running, a trail of blood tracking behind her. The man pointed a gun at her and fired, missing her by an inch. Fox ran towards the lake vaulting over a small wooden fence in the process. The man with the gun noticed Fox immediately and took off in the direction he had come.  
  
The girl's dark locks of hair prevented Fox a clear view of her face. He tried his best to run to her side but wasn't as quick as he would have liked considering that the ice was a tad bit slippery. The girl tripped and fell, she laid still after she made impact with the ice. Fox stopped quickly as he heard a loud cracking sound. He looked down at his feet but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.  
  
He looked back to the woman. He could see that she was struggling to get up, moaning in the process. He was ready to jump to her side but couldn't when the ice crumbled beneath her.  
  
***  
  
Theresa moaned trying to get up. 'Why haven't I been shot?' She thought. She looked down at the ice beneath her and stared on in shock as she saw the water below the ice moving around wildly. "Oh God." Whispered Theresa as the ice crumbled from under her. She slid into the below freezing cold water. She tried to fight to the surface but it seemed impossible considering her broken ankle.  
  
Theresa thrashed wildly around the cold water as it seemed to force her down into its depths. 'I... can't... give... up.' Thought Theresa finding a new found strength she never knew she had. When she finally made it to the top she found a layer of ice blocking her from the air above. She didn't know how long she was going to last, she could feel herself getting weaker by the minute, then all of a sudden she could here someone pounding on the ice above her.  
  
Was it someone come to help her or was it that cab driver? She didn't know but she could feel her lungs tightening from the lack of oxygen. 'Please God don't let me die like this, not like this.' Thought Theresa grievously. She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her to the surface.  
  
She could feel her body being lain back out onto the ice. She looked up into the face of her rescuer. "Fox?" Asked Theresa in a husky voice that was barley above a whisper. She reached up and touched his face before she sank into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
Fox looked upon the face of the love he had thought he'd lost. 'How is this possible? She's supposed to be dead.' He thought to himself as he held Theresa's limp form, rocking back and forth. Now that he had found her he wasn't ever going to let her go. Hot tears of joy streaked his face as he pushed back Theresa's damp hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
'This has to be a dream. it just has to be.' Thought Fox and then he did the first thing he hadn't done in a long time, he thanked God. "Thank you God for sending me my angle." He said looking up into the clear blue sky. "Thank you."  
  
He picked her up and carefully carried her back to his car. When he got there he gently put her in the back before jumping into the driver's seat and then quickly sped off to the nearest hospital.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: All right... thoughts? I really enjoyed writing this chapter I mean they finally found each other! *Sigh* what better way to bring them back together then by adding some drama?  
  
And for a spoiler for the next chapter something's going to happen to Theresa to make her relationship with Fox a little bit difficult.  
  
I'm sorry that I'll be making a little problem but you'll see it'll turn out good! So please review. 


	21. Safe in Your Arms

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Safe in Your Arms  
  
Fox paced back in forth in the lobby of a Parisian hospital. He was beyond worried for Theresa. He had finally found her and he was frightened that there was a slim chance that he could lose her again.  
  
Fox stopped his pacing when he was approached by the doctor. "Is Theresa all right?" Asked Fox too worried to remember too speak French. The doctor gave a weak smile luckily he spoke English. "She is stable but I'm afraid we have a small problem." "What?" Said Fox a bit alarmed. "Well if you didn't save her as fast as you did she could have suffered a severe case of Hypothermia."  
  
"Then what is the small problem?" Fox asked a little frustrated that the doctor was taking his time with telling him the problem. "Theresa is suffering a mild case of amnesia." "Amnesia?" Fox said with surprise. 'Great... I find her and now she won't even remember me.'  
  
"I'm sure once you familiarize her with some things she will regain her memory very quickly" Said the doctor. "So it's just temporary right?" Asked Fox hopefully. "Exactly." He said simply. "May I see her?" "Yes right this way." Said the doctor leading Fox to Theresa's room.  
  
Fox walked in looking over at the still form of what he still couldn't believe was Theresa. He walked over to her side and sat down next to her. He reached out and took her hand in his. He rubbed her cold hand with his thumb before bringing it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss upon it.  
  
Theresa stirred from her sleep. She moaned and then opened her eyes. She met Fox's eyes calmly and stared deeply into them without saying a word. 'Maybe she remembers me.' Fox thought. Hope sparking in his heart and warming it.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked tiling her head to look at her surroundings. Fox sighed. 'Of course she doesn't remember me.' "Your in a hospital, there was. well you were in somewhat of an accident." Theresa looked up into this stranger's eyes. She couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity with him.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Fox..." "Oh......" She said trying to place his face somewhere but failed miserably. "I'm sorry that I can't remember you." She said sadly. Fox hated seeing her like this. She looked so pale and her hair was disheveled. He hated to think of what could've happened to her if he hadn't been there the moment she had run out onto to the ice.  
  
'I just wish I knew why that man was chasing her.' Fox thought feeling his stomach well up with anger and fury. Once he knew that Theresa was being taken care of by a doctor he had called the police and filed a report. He wasn't just going to let the chance of a real sicko being out on the loose.  
  
Theresa lifted her free hand up to her eyes. She didn't seem to mind that her hand was being held by what she considered was a stranger. Theresa made a little sound as she stared at the hospital band around her wrist. "So my name is Theresa." She said turning her gaze back to Fox.  
  
"Yeah that's your name... Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." She sighed, moving her hand in Fox's. He moved to let go but before he could fully pull away Theresa took his hand back in hers. "Fox... I know this might be a stupid question but... were we... ever involved?" She asked looking into his eyes becoming numb by there depth. 'Why do I feel like this isn't the first time I've felt this way?' She thought a bit confused.  
  
"Well not exactly..." "Oh..." Said Theresa, a little disappointedly. "We were getting kind of close though. sort of coming to terms about the relationship that we had." 'God I've almost forgotten how beautiful her eyes were.' He thought as he summoned up all of his strength at that moment so that he wouldn't grab Theresa and pull her into an embrace but he didn't want to scare her.  
  
"Were we in love?" She asked. "I know I was..." He said smiling a little but Theresa could tell that he was unhappy. 'How am I to explain everything that has happened to us? I mean its way too long a story.' "When am I being released?" Asked Theresa, changing the subject. "I don't know but what I do know is soon, I'm sure the doctors just want to make a few last minute tests and then you'll be free to go." He said noticing that Theresa was gently squeezing his hand.  
  
A small yawn escaped Theresa's lips. "I should probably let you rest." Said Fox ready to stand and leave. "No!" Said Theresa startled that he was leaving. "Please stay... at least until I fall asleep." She pleaded with a small pout, not knowing that in LA she would jokingly do that when she was with him and wanted something.  
  
Fox gave a sigh wavered by emotion. "Sure... I'll stay with you... if that's what you want." He said sitting back down. "Good." Theresa said happily. She still held onto Fox's hand never letting go for a minute. Theresa slowly closed her eyes. "Fox." Theresa yawned. "Yes Theresa?" "Can you lie down beside me?" She asked, eyes still closed. "What ever M' lady wishes." He said letting go of her hand and moving to her side. He lay out next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Once he did that she took his hand in hers again.  
  
"Fox?" "Yes Theresa?" "Can you tell me about my life...?" "Well..." He began deciding that he was only going to tell her the good which meant leaving out Ethan. "You have three brothers two older and one younger then you, I'm sure you probably have more siblings but none that I can remember at the moment." "Mmmm... what are their names?" She asked enjoying the warmth that was radiating from Fox's body. She still felt awfully cold. "Well there's Antonio and Luis and the youngest Miguel." He could still smell the soft sent of rose petals that seemingly floated off of her body.  
  
"What of my parents?" "You have a mother, Pilar." "What about my father?" "He... died when you were really young. I don't think you even knew him well." Said Fox. He didn't quite know the truth of her father's disappearance all he knew was that one day he went missing. "Oh..." Said Theresa sadly.  
  
"Did I have any friends?" "Of course... you had me and this really nice girl named Whitney." "Whitney... she sounds so familiar." "Well she is your best friend... I wouldn't be surprised if you'd remember her." Theresa at that moment tried so hard to remember but it was useless, she couldn't match the faces that swam in her head with the name. "Theresa... can you remember anything... anything at all?" "Well... when I was sleeping I could see flashes of things... like faces of people and sometimes places."  
  
Fox hoped his face was among those she had seen. "There is this one particular person that I see though... it seems to pop up in my memory the most." "Who is it?" Fox asked stiffening. 'Please God let it not be Ethan.' "An old man... though I can't remember his face, it was always blurred but I could tell he was old... he had a sense of power to him... it kind of scared me a little." She said giving off a small laugh.  
  
'An old man? Power? Could it possibly be... no... It couldn't be Alistair. Why would Theresa remember grandfather?' He thought confused. Theresa slowly fell asleep in the warmth of Fox's arms feeling beyond safe with him. "Oh Theresa... what's going on?" He said quietly as he laid his head upon hers and slowly fell asleep himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What do u all think? I hoped u liked this chapter and if u did or didn't review. 


	22. A Memory

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
A/N: Ok so during this chapter I was a little bit lazy so bare with me k? The French will be speaking English when they're supposed to be speaking French and so on and so forth just bare with me if this chapter isn't as great as it should be.  
  
Oh and thanks to those who reviewed it makes me so happy to come home and read them... *sighs and whips at a tear*  
  
Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter 22  
  
A Memory  
  
"Aren't they a cute couple?" Asked Marie, a young Parisian nurse. Her fellow coworker and friend Kathleen smiled as she turned her attention away from Theresa and Fox who were soundly asleep. "Yes... they look so peaceful in each other's arms." She responded quietly.  
  
"I did not have the heart to tell him that visitor's hours were over so I let him stay there with her, it's not every day that you see a victim of amnesia let a person get that close to them." "I agree they must have had a really strong connection before this all happened." Said Kathleen as she turned her attention back to the resting couple.  
  
"Poor girl, I hope she gets her memory back soon." Said Marie, taking a peek at them. Kathleen nodded in agreement. "What are you girls doing? Get back to work." Ordered Theresa's doctor, walking up behind them. The two startled nurses sped off at the sound of his voice, immediately getting back to their duties.  
  
The doctor shook his head and gave a small chuckle before peeking into the room himself. He was suppose to check Theresa's vital signs but knew it could wait until they were both fully awake.  
  
***  
  
Theresa's eyes fluttered open. She had had the most wonderful dream. She had dreamt that she was on a beautiful beach running against the magnificent waves the beautiful sun's rays shone upon the sand making it glitter as if it were gold. She could tell that she was happy by the way she laughed... she remembered that Fox had been with her. The dream had really been more like a slide show with all the sounds attached she hadn't remembered every detail but she did remember one thing and that was the kiss that the two of them had shared.  
  
'That's the disappointing thing about dreams you always have to wake up sooner or later.' Thought Theresa glumly. A small smile broke across her lips as she felt Fox's steady breathing against her back. At that moment she wanted to turn around and watch him as he slept but thought against it when she knew if she did he would wake from his slumber.  
  
She heard him moan a little in his sleep. She could hear him whisper her name. Theresa couldn't contain herself so she moved his hand a little as she slowly turned around praying that he wouldn't wake. She turned and lay successfully without waking him.  
  
Fox gave a small sigh as he slept on. 'I had to be in love with you... cause that's all I feel for you now.' S thought placing her hand gently on his cheek. Fox smiled before slowly opening his eyes. "Hello beautiful." He said quietly. "Morning Fox." Said Theresa with a smile.  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Fox asked. "Just woke up," Said Theresa, "I had this weird dream..." "Oh and did this weird dream involve a gorgeous guy?" "How did... no..." "You can't fool me Theresa, what happened in this dream?" "That's for me to know and for you... well you won't be able to find out."  
  
"I won't be so sure Theresa... I do have my ways." "Oh really and what might these ways be?" She asked giggling. "This for one!" Said Fox as he began to tickle her. "Fox..." Theresa yelped as he began to tickle her. She began to laugh hysterically. "Fox... stop." Theresa said in between laughing. "Not until you tell me about this dream." He said continuing to tickle her.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll tell you." Theresa said trying to escape his arms. When he let go she took an intake of breath and wiped at a tear of laughter. "Well I was on a beach and... well you were with me it was such a beautiful day..." "Go on..." "And well we kind of..." "Kind of what?" Said Fox giving her one of his smiles. "Kissed." Fox's smile faltered for a minute. "Theresa that wasn't a dream that was a memory."  
  
"A memory?" "Yeah." Fox sighed running his hand through his hair that day had been both the happiest and the worst day of his life. The day he had realized he had fallen in love with her and the day that led to the news of losing her. "What's wrong Fox?" "Nothing, I'm fine." He said giving her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I can't believe I got a memory back! This is so exciting... next thing you know I'll get it all back." "I know I can't wait." He said embracing her. "I'm going to talk to your doctor to see when you can leave." "Great, hurry back." Theresa said with a smile. She lay back down and closed her eyes.  
  
Fox left the room and quickly searched for Theresa's doctor. He found him looking over some documents at the front desk. "Excuse me doc." Called Fox as he walked over to him. "Oui" "I wanted to ask you when Theresa will be able to leave the hospital." The doctor turned and faced Fox. "She will be able to leave today right after a few tests."  
  
"That's great, thank you." The doctor gave a small nod and then walked away looking over the papers in his hands. "Oh Theresa I hope you get your memory back soon." 


	23. Home Again

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Home Again  
  
Theresa slipped Fox's jacket over her shoulders. She was finally being released. Fox said he was going to take her home but the thought brought fear to the pit of her stomach. "There's nothing to be afraid of Theresa, going home will be good for you." Said Fox placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I know it'll be good it's just that... I guess I'm a little nervous... you know going back to a place I don't even remember."  
  
"You'll be fine Theresa. I'll be there with you remember?" He said smiling. How he wanted to just lean down and kiss her at that moment he even found himself drawing nearer to her but pulled back when he realized what he was doing. He didn't want to come on to her when she was in her fragile state. Theresa though was a bit disappointed that he didn't kiss her. 'If he loves me... then why is he holding back?' Thought Theresa pouting.  
  
"Let's get out of here. We have a plane to catch." He said taking her hand and leading her out of the hospital.  
  
***  
  
Theresa had fallen asleep next to Fox. They were on their way back to Harmony. 'Once I get back I have a few questions for Grandfather.' He thought taking a sip of his ginger ale. He had decided that he was going to lay off of the liquor for awhile. He had decided that he had had enough to last him for awhile in his system.  
  
The plane suddenly hit some turbulence causing Theresa to wake with a start. "What's going on?" Theresa asked a little frightened. "Nothing's wrong Theresa, we just hit some turbulence your fine." He said soothingly as he pushed aside some hair that had fallen onto her face.  
  
"Oh..." She said her cheeks turning into pink circles of embarrassment. "I'm sorry." "It's no problem Theresa." He reached out and took her hand in his. Her face brightened with a smile. "So Fox... what kind of relationship did we have?" "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well... all I know is we were coming to terms with our feelings... was there anything more?"  
  
Fox sighed, it was such a long story he didn't even know where to ever begin. "Come on Fox." Theresa begged. "This is a long flight you have plenty of time to tell me this story." "You never ceased to surprise me Theresa you always had the skill to somehow read my mind." He said laughing.  
  
"So will you tell me?" Asked Theresa. "All right I'll tell you." He said. "It all started when I came back to Harmony...  
  
***  
  
"Wow..." Said Theresa in a daze. "All that happened to me..." A single tear slowly ran down her cheek. Fox reached out and wiped it away. She turned her head and looked up into his eye. "How could I forget about all of that?" She asked her lip quivering. "Theresa... sometimes... the mind decides that it wants to forget..."  
  
"Fox if my mind wanted to forget the bad then why did I forget you." She asked sadly. "I don't know Theresa but don't worry about it in time you'll remember me." He said trying to hold back from crying himself. Theresa placed her head onto his shoulder. "I'm glad you found me Fox, who knows what might have happened." She said closing her eyes. They were a few minutes away from landing at the airport and from there they would be on their way back to Harmony.  
  
***  
  
Some time later Fox got out of the car that he had rented from the airport and went over to the passenger's side door. "So this is Harmony." Said Theresa as she stepped out of the car. Fox shut the door and smiled at Theresa. "Where are we?" She asked turning back to him. "You're home." He said walking up beside her. He took her hand and walked to the front door.  
  
"You ready?" Fox asked giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. Theresa nodded her head as Fox knocked on the door. After a minute or two, Pilar finally opened the door. "Theresa, Mija what are you doing here? Fox..." Pilar said confused. "Hello Pilar..." Said Fox smiling weakly. "Theresa this is your mother." Fox whispered in her ear. "Hello mom." Said Theresa.  
  
Pilar looked at her daughter in confusion, she could sense that something was not right. "Come in." Said Pilar backing away from the door. They walked into the house and took a seat on the coach. "Theresa you just went to Paris why are you back so soon." Theresa lowered her head. "Pilar there was an accident, Theresa has lost her memory." Pilar looked at Theresa in shock. She was too stunned to speak.  
  
"The doctor said to keep her near places and people that she knew... that way it can speed up the process of getting her memory back." "Oh... so this is only temporary?" Said Pilar hopefully. She didn't want her daughter to be in the same condition that Grace Bennett was in.  
  
Pilar was about to say something when the back door opened and in walked Luis. "Hey mama..." He said stopping short when he saw Fox. "I... I thought you were dead..." Said Luis startled. "Yeah well I thought the same about Theresa." Said Fox. "What's going on?" Luis asked looking in between the lines of bewilderment and shock.  
  
"Luis I thought you were spending time with Beth and Martin today." "I was but I just came home to check up on you and have a quick dinner, what's going on?" "Just to make a long story short, Theresa thought I was dead I thought she was dead, someone tried to kill her but luckily I was there before anything happened..." "And I lost my memory." Said Theresa jumping in.  
  
Luis flopped down on a seat across from his little sister. "Someone tried to kill you... who?" 'Whoever tried to kill my baby sister is going to wish he was never born.' He thought angrily. "We don't know... Theresa can't remember." Said Fox squeezing Theresa's hand in comfort.  
  
"All this is a bit much... Theresa how did you lose your memory?" "From what I was told... I fell through some thin ice." Luis ran his hand through his hair. "None of this makes any sense... who would want to kill you?" The room grew silent. "I bet it was Julian." "Luis I know you don't like my father but he's a coward... I doubt that he would ever try to pull a stunt as to kill Theresa." "I guess you might be right..."  
  
Theresa gripped onto Fox's hand her heart began to pound. She started to feel this overwhelming amount of fear. The sound of her screams of anger and pain seemed to well up and run through her veins making her blood run cold. "Theresa... are you ok?" Asked Fox looking at Theresa's now pale complexion. The color had quickly drained from her pale face as soon as it was mentioned that Julian couldn't possibly be the killer.  
  
She seemed to be lost in a daze her chest heavily rising and falling. Her body shuddered from the unbearable cold that overtook her body. She took a sharp intake of breath as right before her eyes she saw herself running. She watched as she ran in pain through a thicket of trees. A man with a gun right on her heels, she stopped short before running onto a lake of ice. "What's going on?" Thought Theresa. It was like she was reliving her memory but it was like she was watching it from afar.  
  
They all looked at Theresa in concern. She had suddenly gone pale and was now staring blankly at the wall she wasn't responding to anyone. "Theresa?" Said Fox rubbing her shoulder. 'Oh... what's going on with you Theresa?' He thought with panic.  
  
Theresa could see the man running off before watching as she herself fell through the ice. Fox banged onto the ice trying to get her to swim to the top. Just as she swam up Fox reached into the lake pulling her back up onto the ice. Then the vision began to fade but was quickly replaced by a pair of evil eyes, laughing eyes. 'Who are you?' Theresa screamed mentally. The eyes just seemed to grow in size.  
  
'Who are you? Why do you want to kill me?' Screamed Theresa. An evil cackle echoed through the corners of her mind. "Theresa!" Said Fox shaking her out of her daze. "What?" Said Theresa somewhat weakly. "What happened to you? You left us for a minute there." Said Fox worry etching his kind eyes. "I'm sorry... I was thinking." "Well you were really lost there I actually thought I wouldn't be able to find you." He said giving an uneasy laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry... I guess I'm just a little tired." "Of course you are mija you just got back from a long, troubling trip you should probably rest." "I'd like that." She said smiling at Pilar. 'Oh how I wish I could remember you.' Thought Theresa sadly. Fox gave Theresa a quick peck on the cheek. "Sleep well Theresa." He said lovingly. "Where are you gonna go?" "I guess I'll go back to my father's house and stay there but don't worry I'll be back early tomorrow morning."  
  
"You promise?" "Cross my heart." He said making the shape of an x over his heart. Theresa giggled and quickly kissed his cheek before following Pilar to her room. When they were both out of site Luis spoke. "I've never approved of a Crane being involved with my baby sister... I guess you're all right Fox but if you slip up when it comes to Theresa you'll be answering to me." He said standing. "Don't worry Luis when I thought I lost her it was like a part of me died and there is no way that I'm going back to that feeling again."  
  
"I know what you mean Fox I've been there... I know I'm not always there for my sister... so all the time that I'm not there I want you to take care of her for me." He said outstretching his hand. Fox took it in his and gave it a firm shake. "You can count on me." He said smiling. Luis smiled and then turned and left the room. "There's no way I'm going to lose her again... not again." He said to himself. He then quickly walked to the door and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What do you all think? Was this chapter ok? I hope it was because for some reason this chapter took longer then all the other chapters that I have been writing. Please review.  
  
Spoilers: Theresa is left alone in an empty house when a mystery visitor shows up. 


	24. Troubling Visits

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
A/N: I know I said that there was going be a mystery person in this chapter but I guess you can't consider the person a mystery. Before I was going to make this chapter really short so the person was going to remain unknown but luckily this inspiration hit me so I landed up writing more. Anyway I hope you enjoy.  
  
Ps: Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
To the reviewer  
  
romantic shade of blue  
  
Who asked if little Ethan existed in the story well sadly I had trouble with fitting him in so basically he died as a baby. Sad I know but anyways on with the story.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Troubling Visits  
  
Theresa awoke to the sounds of birds merrily singing outside of her window. She looked around her hoping that everything would be familiar but it all seemed so new to her. 'Maybe if I look around I can get a good sense of who I am.' She thought sliding out of bed, her flowing blush pink nightgown falling just below her knees. She wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders.  
  
There was never a moment when she wouldn't feel considerably cold. The cold just seemed to stay with her, running through her blood not wanting to leave her, never letting her feel a moment of warmth. 'That's not all true...' thought Theresa. 'When I'm with Fox I always feel warm.'  
  
A smile passed across her lips at the thought of Fox. He was so sweet and when he made jokes just to cheer her up, he was always successful with being able to always make her smile. The smile faded as she thought of the love she had had with a man named Ethan. From the description Fox had given her he had sounded like a real jerk. 'It has to be true right? I mean would Fox really lie about his half brother?'  
  
She shook her head. How could he lie about a thing like that? She had loved this man and when he lost faith in her he got another woman pregnant. "Well I just hope he's happy were ever he is." She said to herself, not lingering on thoughts of Ethan. "Fox should be here any minute so I better get ready to go out for breakfast." She said moving over to her closet.  
  
She picked out a pair of hip hugger jeans and a white V-neck shirt. "This'll have to do." Said Theresa laying it out on her bed. She grabbed a towel that her mother had lain out for her. "Now for the hard part... finding the bathroom.' She whispered walking out of the room. Theresa looked both ways down the hall finding no one in sight. 'I wonder where everyone is.' She thought clutching her towel to her chest.  
  
She stepped up to the door across from her room, slowly opening it before poking her head in to see if it was the bathroom. Theresa frowned. It wasn't the bathroom but her brother's room. She took a quick glance around realizing that it couldn't be Luis's. The room was fit for a younger boy perhaps in his teen years or maybe a little passed. There were few posters on the wall and photos dotting the walls near them.  
  
Theresa walked further into the room. 'Well if no one's home I might as well look around before I get ready... I mean it is still early there can't be any harm by exploring.' She walked up to the wall that held the most pictures. She noticed a lot of them held a beautiful, young, blond girl either looking happily at the camera or into the eyes of the young man.  
  
"This must be Miguel." Theresa whispered. The two looked so happy. She came across some photos of Miguel holding a baby smiling happily at the child in his arms. "I wonder if it's his." In another photo she saw a girl with brown hair standing next to him, looking at the little baby with such love. "That must be the mother. But she looks nothing like the other girl... the blond girl." Theresa moved away from the photos confused. "I better start getting ready... I've wasted so much time as it is."  
  
Just as she was going to start looking for the bathroom again the doorbell rang. "That must be Fox!" Said Theresa in excitement. She ran to the door, forgetting that she was only wearing her thin nightgown. Theresa grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open. She was surprised to see that it wasn't Fox on the other side of the door. "I'm sorry who are you?" She asked the man standing before her.  
  
***  
  
Fox walked quickly through the halls of Crane Industries. He didn't bother with civilities to the people that he passed. Quickly he searched for the elevator that would lead him to his grandfather's office. Alistair was very rarely seen by his employees since he had people under him who worked as their bosses but Fox knew that he was always there.  
  
Fox took the elevator as quickly as possible. He wanted to get this meeting over with as fast as he could so he could return to Theresa. He was already late as it was. As soon as he reached Alistair's floor he walked passed the secretary's desk, ignoring her as she yelled that he wasn't suppose to go in there.  
  
He didn't bother knocking he simply walked in finding his grandfather sitting at his desk smoking a cigar. "So this is what you do all day grandfather." He said putting his hands on his hips. "What is it that you want Fox?" Asked Alistair, clearly annoyed at the sudden appearance of his grandson.  
  
"I want to know why you want Theresa dead." He said walking up to the desk. "Theresa now... why would I want her dead?" He asked while bringing the cigar to his lips. "Don't start that grandfather I know that somehow you were behind Theresa almost being killed."  
  
"Almost killed? I thought she died after that accident in LA." "Of course you would know all about that." Said Fox glaring at Alistair hatefully. "Now Fox.even if I were somehow involved in your accusations. what would be my reason for trying to kill her?" He asked with an evil grin.  
  
"I don't know your motivations but I know that it had to be you... Theresa has described..." "Wait... Theresa is alive?" Said Alistair in surprise. 'People who can actually do a job right seem to be dwindling down these days.' He thought angrily. "You sound surprised grandfather." Fox said with a smirk. "Well of course I am I thought she had died in LA... caused by some reckless driving might I add."  
  
Fox glared angrily at Alistair. "How dare you... for some reason I was told that Theresa was dead and who better then the person who has enough power to do it without flaw but you... you even said that you were... going to fly her body back to Harmony..." He said trailing off realizing the mistake Alistair had made. Now he was defiantly sure Alistair had been involved with all that had happened.  
  
***  
  
"Theresa?" Theresa looked down at herself realizing finally that she was jut wearing her thin nightgown. She quickly wrapped her towel around her and weakly smiled at the stranger. "I'm really sorry but do I know you?" She asked weakly. She was so embarrassed for rushing to the door with barley nothing on to find a person she didn't even recognize.  
  
"Are you all right Theresa?" Asked Ethan. What kind of game was she playing? First she calls and says she's in Paris, making him worry out of his mind and the next she was acting like she didn't even know him. "I'm ok... I guess... what did you say your name was?" She asked again pulling the towel around her more tightly.  
  
"Theresa you know perfectly well who I am." He said growing irritated. Theresa sighed hoping that Fox would show up soon. "I'm sorry that I don't know you... I was in an accident and well... I have amnesia." She said looking down at her feet. "Amnesia?" He said with surprise. "I'm... sorry Theresa... I didn't know." He said softening his gaze on her. "That's all right... how could you have known."  
  
"I'm Ethan." "Ethan..." Theresa said covering her mouth in surprise. 'Why would Ethan be here?' "What do you want?" Asked Theresa quickly. "Well I was somewhat worried after the last call you made to me so I kind of decided to talk to your mother... to check on you." "Oh... well if that's all." She said closing the door. "Wait..." Said Ethan stopping her.  
  
She opened the door again. 'It's so strange to not remember the man that you had loved at one time... the man who betrayed you for another woman.' She thought. 'Well Fox did say that sometimes the mind likes to forget the bad... and Ethan was of course... well he had to be bad.' Theresa reminded herself but she couldn't help but feel a small flutter in her heart as she stared into his blue eyes.  
  
"What more do you want Ethan? I'll be sure to tell my mother that you came by." She said wanting him away from her immediately. Her mind seemed to scream trouble but her heart was saying differently. 'I must have really loved him to still feel a little something for him now.'  
  
"I... well I just want to know if you're ok Theresa." "I'm fine Ethan... really, don't worry about me and if I'm not correct you have a wife you should probably be worrying about now." She said with irritation. She didn't want to be around a guy who acted like he was concerned about her welfare when he hadn't shown any when he decided to leave her.  
  
He looked like he was in battle with himself. He was about to say something when she closed the door slowly in his face. Theresa stared at the door in front of her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She couldn't hate him even if she tried. "Even though I can't remember... I guess I'll always have a place in my heart for you." She said walking away from the door.  
  
She found the bathroom and showered, quickly changing afterward. She went and sat on the living room couch, deciding that she would wait for Fox there. It wasn't long before the doorbell rang. Theresa slowly stood and straightened out her clothes before walking over to the door. This time when she opened the door Fox was on the other side. "Fox you finally made it."  
  
She said jokingly. He weakly smiled and pulled her into his arms tightly. "Is something wrong Fox?" She asked a little concerned. "Not at all Theresa I'm just happy to see you." He lied through his teeth. He wasn't ready to tell her the truth just yet. After he had found out about Alistair he had completely gone silent.  
  
He quickly decided to play dumb when it came to Alistair at least until he knew the next step he was going to take. "So where are you taking me?" She asked. "I was thinking we spend a quiet breakfast at the Book Café." "That sounds great." She said looking up into his eyes. "Well then Theresa lets get going." He said more excitedly taking her hand and leading her to the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I can't believe I'm already up to chapter 24 I have been trying to do my best since this is my first story and ya'll have been so very supportive. Thank you so very, very much *Blows kisses to everyone*  
  
I was wondering about the character Audrey I've heard of her but I don't remember what she looks like. Was she in the show or was she just one of those characters you don't see. Lol. Anyway if she has been in the show can you please give me a description of her. I'm just curious.  
  
/(^_^)\ 


	25. At The Book Cafe

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 25  
  
At the Book Café  
  
Ethan sat alone, sipping at his coffee in the practically abandoned café. He couldn't get his mind off of Theresa. He was so engrossed in thought that he didn't even notice that Gwen had walked over to the table. "Honey... Why the long face?" Asked Gwen sitting down with her cup of coffee.  
  
Ethan had asked Gwen to meet him at the Café he had sounded somewhat urgent. "Gwen... we need to talk." He said looking up at her. His voice started to scare Gwen. It sounded so monotone... he never sounded like that. "What is it Ethan?" She asked taking in a breath. The expression on his face was starting to unnerve her.  
  
"Gwen I think you were right..." "About what Ethan?" She asked reaching out her hand to his but he slowly pulled away. "Well Gwen... you know how we based this marriage on honesty and well I know I had made a huge mistake on my part from keeping the truth about Theresa from you." He said rather slowly.  
  
"Honey? Is this what you wanted to talk about...? Theresa." "No... I want to talk about us." "What is it Ethan?" She asked as her nerves began to work on edge. She had never seen Ethan like this. What was wrong?  
  
"Gwen I think we should get a divorce..." "What?" She said in shock. "This marriage was never based on honesty right from the start... that day when I proposed to you I was really going to propose to Theresa... I just thought I was doing the right thing by you and I kept telling myself that until I actually believed it..." Gwen was in such a shock that she couldn't form any words to speak. Her throat felt dry and salty tears began to streak her face.  
  
"You lied to me from the beginning Gwen..." "I never lied about Sarah YOU saw her little body in the hospital Ethan." She said growing angry. "I'm not talking about Sarah..." He said looking down while running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Then what is it that I lied about?" She asked her voice catching in her throat. "You... Rebecca and you sent my mother's letter that proved that my father wasn't Julian but was really Sam Bennett... you sent it to the tabloids... it was never Theresa. It was your fault that all the chaos between me and her started..." "How..." She squeaked her eyes shinning with surprise and hurt.  
  
"Gwen why didn't you tell me you did it... why did you let me believe that it was Theresa." "I... I..." She couldn't find the right words to explain why she did it. How could she explain that she had wanted Theresa to suffer from stealing Ethan away from her?  
  
"I think that it would be best if we separated... there's no point in living in a marriage that's based on dishonesty." He said sadly. Gwen only could nod her head slightly. She had lost her darling little girl and now she was losing Ethan to.  
  
"Can I ask how you found out?" She asked looking back up at him her eyes pleading with him that he would somehow change his mind. "I... I can't Gwen." He said simply. He was beyond hurt that she had done this. Of course when he thought Theresa was the one who sent the letter to the tabloids he had forgiven her but it had caused her to go to Bermuda and get involved with his ex-father Julian.  
  
"But Ethan you have to be somewhat happy about it... I mean you found out who your real father was." "Gwen... don't get me wrong I'm happy that I did find out but it's the fact that you never told me it was you and not Theresa... you were dishonest with me before we even got married."  
  
She lowered her head tears sliding down her cheeks and landing softly onto the table. "Gwen we just can't have a relationship... and I can understand that after some time you couldn't tell me just like I didn't have enough courage to tell you about Theresa in LA but Gwen... I would still like to be your friend."  
  
Gwen looked up at him her anger subsiding she had lost her daughter and although she was losing Ethan she surprisingly felt calm. "I'd like that..." She swiped at a tear. "So there's no chance for... us." Ethan just shook his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
***  
  
Theresa laughed as she walked into the book café, her hand firmly grasping Fox's. Fox had been telling her some of the fun things that they had done before the accident. She walked over to the nearest table, Fox trailing not too far behind her. He pulled out a seat for her and then walked over to the counter to get them some breakfast.  
  
Theresa stared after him and sighed. He was so sweet. She turned her head and noticed Ethan sitting a couple of tables down from her. He was sitting with a blond woman. 'Must be his wife.' She thought to herself. "Here you are Theresa... freshly made coffee and what used to be your favorite muffin." Said Fox as he took a seat across from her.  
  
"Mmm... it smells so good." She said taking her cup of coffee and her banana nut muffin. They went on talking and from time to time Theresa would pass glances over to Ethan. Fox finally noticed and looked over his shoulder to see what was taking up her attention.  
  
"Fox I know that's Ethan." Said Theresa somewhat quietly. He turned his attention back over to her, a bewildered expression on his face. "Theresa did you get your memory back?" He asked hopefully. "Sadly no... Ethan came over today... right before you came to pick me up."  
  
"What!? But why would Ethan come by your house... he said to himself that he was going to stay away from you." "I know... you told me but he came by... he said he was worried about me." "What? Why? This is confusing me..." "I know... he said that he came by to see my mom and he was kind of surprised to see me... he said he thought I was in Paris... he said I had called him..." "You'd called him?" He said more to himself then to her. "That's what it looks like." She said with a sigh.  
  
This was confusing him even more. After he had left Alistair's office without more then a few words... well now it didn't make any sense whatsoever.  
  
*** An Hour Before in Alistair's Office***  
  
Fox stood before Alistair. He had to be careful about the way he chose his words or he would land up finding himself 6 feet under. "You know grandfather..." He said shifting his weight to his other leg. "You couldn't have tried to kill Theresa... I mean why would you want to kill her? I don't know what made me think that. It was probably just a mix up at the hospital."  
  
"What brought the sudden change in your decision Fox?" Asked Alistair curiously. "I don't know... I guess I just realize that you really didn't have a motive... I'm sorry to waste your time." He said as he turned and left.  
  
*** End Flashback***  
  
Ethan walked out of the café, his hands in his pockets. He had sat longer then he would have liked as he had watched Theresa and Fox enjoying their breakfast. His cell began to ring. Ethan looked at his phone before bringing it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" Said Ethan as he walked over to his car to escape from the cold. "Ethan... I would like to see you in my office. I have something to discuss with you." Ethan sighed. "What do you want to discuss with me? I wouldn't think you would have any more to say to me after you told me about Gwen." He said stepping into his car.  
  
"Well Ethan although you are no longer my grandson, I still consider you as family." "Sure you do Alistair... tell you what... I'll meet you in an hour." "Fine Ethan I'll see you then." He said hanging up. "Yeah see you then." He said starting his car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Please Review. 


	26. The Meeting

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: You have to get the picture by now... I don't own Passion and anything else I might use in this story that isn't used by my beautiful mind.  
  
A/N: I'm so very sorry that I didn't update sooner but I sort of got a small writers block and when I did finish I didn't have time to update. It was so funny I got writers block for this story but I got this huge idea for another. Anyway I really hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
The Meeting  
  
Ethan walked into Alistair's office and stood before him. "Ethan so glad that you could make it... have a seat." "What do you want Alistair?" Ethan looked into Alistair's eyes angrily. "Well Ethan I assume that you know your plan has gone... well Theresa's still alive." "I know perfectly well that you screwed up Alistair. I saw her this morning." Ethan said with frustration while nonchalantly flopping into a seat across from Alistair's desk.  
  
"The man that I hired was an incompetent fool... he screwed up the simple task I gave him." Ethan gave an abrupt snort. "Looks like your having a little trouble finding yourself good help these days." "Yes well this generation just seems to bare rotten fruit." "What is it that you wanted me here for? Our little business transaction is over." "I wouldn't think so since Theresa is still alive." "Well thanks to your information on Gwen I don't think there's a point in having Theresa dead." "I know cruel things Ethan and what you're doing."  
  
"Don't speak of cruel things to me Alistair... I guess I just couldn't handle seeing Theresa with Fox and... well... love can drive you to do certain crazy things." "Apparently you and Theresa deserve each other." Ethan only smiled. Since Ethan had found out all of Alistair's secrets he decided to blackmail him. Alistair was surprised at the sudden change in Ethan... he remembered that the boy had barley grieved for his deceased daughter.  
  
You wouldn't think that Alistair could be so easily blackmailed but he had no choice. At first he had been outraged and then he had taken action by hiring a hit man but of course had to retreat his course of action when he found out that Ethan had prepared for such a thing. He had found that Ethan had proof and that once he was dead all the Crane secrets would be sent to the tabloids.  
  
No sweet talking Ethan was going to change his mind. Obviously Ethan hadn't fully recovered from his daughter's death and had twisted him into what he had once dreaded most. He had become Alistair... a true Crane although he wasn't blood. Even though it was hard to believe, Alistair had once been like Ethan, a powerful man but he had also had a heart.  
  
Once his wife Katharine became ill and slowly passed away his heart melded into a block of ice so thick that nothing could thaw it. Like Ethan he hadn't any time to grieve properly. He was quickly corrupted... and then he turned his attention to his second love... power. His passion for power grew and as it grew he felt that he had to control everything, even death. He was like a God in his company... he looked down at the people below him and ruled over them like a king able to crush their dreams with an iron fist.  
  
"Alistair I really don't have any time for this. I don't need you to deal with taking care of Theresa... I'll deal with her myself when the time comes." He said getting up from his seat. Alistair had at first thought he was going to deal with Theresa himself. He didn't want to find her back in his family and then end up clearing a path for Luis to come sticking his Latino nose where it didn't belong but Ethan had beat him to the punch. Alistair didn't worry all that much about Ethan who was merely killing 2 birds with 1 stone.  
  
He was getting Theresa away from Fox the only cost of it all was knowing that Ethan had power over Alistair and he didn't like it one bit. As long as Ethan was happy with Theresa he didn't have to worry but Alistair vowed if Ethan tried crossing him again he would make sure he rued the day he ever left the womb of his whore of a mother.  
  
This whole situation had started when Ethan had called Alistair a couple of days before Theresa had happened to call Ethan. That day he had let Alistair know of what he had on him. Next thing you knew Theresa had made a call to Ethan before talking to Alistair. Alistair had just wanted to put Theresa out of her misery and quick so he planed to hire a person to perhaps kidnap her but then all too soon his plans began to change when Ethan called. Ethan demanded that Theresa be taken out.  
  
Alistair had been surprised, this was the woman that Ethan had once loved. What had happened to him? What had changed in his feelings? Ethan knew that Fox was alive after overhearing a conversation between Pilar and Julian and then he had been confused even more so when Theresa called. He was so tired that he had forgotten that Fox had been alive.  
  
In Ethan's now twisted mind, he just wanted happiness but had lost it all when he saw the cold body of his little baby girl in the hospital. She wasn't ever going to be able to grow up and live a normal happy life. He wasn't going to witness her very first words nor was he going to witness her very first date. He would never see her strive for her goals and then perhaps one day get married and produce kids of her own. Ethan had tried to hold on to Gwen as he tried to hold on to the only thing he had left of his daughter.  
  
His heart slowly became cold. He knew he could have many more children but when he had seen his daughter's body lying in that plastic crib it had somehow changed him. "Ethan... before you leave don't add any great suspicion that I or you were involved with anything that has happened to Theresa." "That would be the last thing I'd want Alistair for a great man such as yourself I'd think you'd know that." He said with a smirk. Alistair's grip on the cigar in his hand constricted.  
  
'How dare Ethan think he could disrespect me in such away?' But he did say anything to put Ethan in his place. One false move and all Alistair had worked for would be down the drain. "Have a nice day Alistair... don't have too much fun sitting behind that desk." He said turning and leaving. Once Alistair heard the click of the door behind Ethan he crumpled the cigar in his hand. As long as Ethan didn't cross the line there would be no need in killing him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What do ya'll think about the change in Ethan? Was it surprising? This chapter was going to be way off base. I had Alistair manipulating Ethan but then it just looked like the whole Luis and Antonio situation. I decided on making Ethan evil. I naturally don't consider Ethan evil it's just while I was almost finished with this chapter I got this new idea and well here we are with this chapter.  
  
Ps: If the question of the whole Ethan finding out all the Crane secrets makes you mind kind of swim I'm sorry if you have questions I'll try my best to answer them. If your thinking about 'now Ethan has found out the secrets which means he knows about the conflicts with Sheridan' well lets just say that Ethan doesn't really know what he wants anymore so he really didn't take Sheridan's feelings into perspective.  
  
I know this makes Ethan way out of character but I wanted to do something that would kind of make the story move along. The idea I had before was going to make this story probably take forever. Anyway just to add it looks like you might have to wait again for a little while for the next update. Please don't be mad I'm going on vacation and I won't be near any computers for at least a week but I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can, promise. 


	27. Memories Restored

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
A/N: Thank u for your patience. I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter I was on vacation but anyway I hope u all enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Memories Restored  
  
Through the passed week Theresa and Fox's relationship had grown although Fox was always holding back his longing for her which was slowly killing him from the inside. They had spent the week hanging around familiar places in hope of sparking some kind of memory but things weren't looking up.  
  
"Fox you don't know how frustrating it is trying to remember everything." Said Theresa angrily. She couldn't stand knowing that there might have been something between them and her lack of memory was keeping them apart. Fox squeezed her hand in comfort as they walked through the park.  
  
"I know its frustrating Theresa but you have to have faith that things will look up." He said with a comforting smile. He wasn't too big on the topic of faith since he'd lost it all when Theresa wasn't in his life but if it somehow comforted her then he would do anything. Theresa smiled up at him. He was trying to be there for her, trying to comfort her and that was all that mattered when it came to their relationship... at least for now. Theresa's smile began to falter when she suddenly got a chill.  
  
It ran up her spine and chilled her blood causing her to shudder. Fox wrapped his arms around her with concern. "Are you alright Theresa?" He asked as she looked around her before meeting his eyes. "I think so... it's just... I feel like were being watched." She said resting her head lightly on his chest.  
  
Fox looked around. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. "Theresa would you like me to take you home... maybe get some rest?" "I..." She sighed. She didn't want to rest... he wouldn't be with her once she began to rest. She sighed again before answering. "I guess." Fox gave a weak smile as he took her arm and led her slowly back in the direction they had come. Theresa frowned again.  
  
'What if I don't get my memory back? Would there ever be a chance for the two of us to be happy?' She asked herself mentally but then all too suddenly she felt dizzy and a wave of nausea over came her. It hit her so hard it was like waking up from a really bad hangover. Theresa moaned as she placed her hand on her head. "Theresa are you alright?" Fox asked turning to face her. 'What was wrong? She's acting so strange, first she thinks that someone or something was watching them and now she had a headache.  
  
Come on Theresa what's wrong? You have to tell me what's wrong.' He thought a little frantic. He was afraid that he wasn't going to be able to protect her. "I... I..." Theresa said dropping to her knees. Fox quickly caught her before she hit the ground completely. "What's wrong Theresa?" He asked with panic clearly in his voice. Theresa put her hands to her head.  
  
Theresa's head began to pound as she saw faces fly through her mind but although she tried she couldn't hold on to them. Fox lifted her into his arms and carried her back towards his car.  
  
****  
  
Fox laid Theresa's sleeping form on her bed. She had fallen asleep on the ride back to her house. He sat at the edge of her bed and looked down at her peaceful face. He sighed running his finger along her delicate jaw. He was really starting to worry about Theresa. Would she ever be the same again? He spread out next to her and closed his eyes bringing her body to lie against his.  
  
The two of them slept on comfortably until Theresa's eyes fluttered open. She felt Fox's strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked around in confusion. She remembered walking through the park with Fox... why was she in bed. She slowly pulled away from him and slid to the end of the bed. She looked over to Fox, he looked so peaceful.  
  
~*~  
  
He stood looking into the eyes of the one he was promising to love forever. She smiled up at him lovingly as Father Lonigan read an excerpt from the Bible. She was garbed in a beautiful simple white gown. He could see her family sitting in between the rows of the church.  
  
His mother smiled at him with tears glistening in her eyes. She looked happy for him. His father stood next to Ivy with a proud expression on his face. Fox turned his attention back to his bride her sheer veil covering her face. A small diamond studded crown supported it. He mouthed the words I love you to her as they began to exchange vows. She blushed and mouthed the same words back.  
  
When he had seen her walk up the aisle he had been astounded by how beautiful she looked and he had gotten this feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Soon they would officially be man and wife. As they finished up with the vows it came time to say their 'I dos'. "Do you Nicholas Foxworth Crane take thee Theresa to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "Fox smiled at Theresa as he squeezed her hand lightly. "I do." "And do you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald take thee Nicolas Foxworth Crane to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do... with all of my heart." She said with emotion. "With the powers vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife... you may now kiss the bride." Said Father Lonigan with a happy smile. "Gladly." Said Fox as he lifted away the veil from Theresa's glowing face. He leaned in to give her a kiss when all of a sudden a shot rang out through the church. Fox's eyes snapped up to see what had happened before quickly returning his gaze to Theresa's pale face.  
  
She looked down at her abdomen to see a dark red pool of blood soaking through her pure white dress. She then fell forward into his arms causing him to fall backwards. "Noooo!!!!" He screamed as he saw her eyes flutter shut. She lay dead in his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Fox woke with a jump. Theresa was kneeling beside him running her fingers through his hair in comfort. "Are you alright Fox? You were whimpering in your sleep. He brought his hands to his face and sighed. "I'm fine Theresa... I guess I just had a nightmare." He said not quite telling her the whole truth.  
  
He didn't know why he had dreamt of such a thing. 'I guess I'm just paranoid about Alistair trying to kill Theresa... yeah that's all it is.' "I want to thank you for staying with me..." She said looking down at her hands. Fox reached over and lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes. "It's not a problem... I... you're my friend Theresa... and I..." "Ok... Fox I get it." She said with a laugh. She got up and walked over to her dresser.  
  
"What are you doing?" Fox asked curiously as to why she was looking through her drawers. She turned her head to smile at him. "I have to change out of these clothes... I'm kind of starting to fell uncomfortable in them." She said squirming around in her outfit to emphasize her desperate need to change.  
  
She pulled out a black skirt and a pink blouse. "I'll be right back Fox." She said walking over to her bedroom door so she could change without the intense gaze Fox was giving her. After she finished changing she walked back into her room. Fox lay stretched out on her bed his hands behind his head. She walked over and sat next to him.  
  
When he sensed her presence he opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey beautiful... you look great." "Why thank you Fox." She said running her hands over her skirt as if to smooth out wrinkles. "Are you alright Theresa?" he asked his face wrinkling in concern. "I'm ok... I guess."  
  
"Theresa you know you can't fool me..." "That's just it Fox I don't know... I can't remember." She said throwing up her hands. Fox moved over to her and wrapped his strong but gentle arms around her. She began to cry into his shoulder. "I hate... not remembering... anything." She said as her body racked with sobs." Fox rubbed her back as he rocked her back and forth gently.  
  
She broke out of his arms and stood up. "How can you stand being around me when you once loved me? And know that I can't even remember you." Her lip quivering as she said this. Fox stood up and looked down at her face. "Because Theresa... I do love you... and you not remembering anything is not going to stop me from loving you."  
  
New tears began to streak her face. She looked into his eyes as if for the first time. She leaned against her bedroom wall keeping her eyes locked on him. She slowly slid down the wall as her body shook from sobs unshed. Fox was on his knees holding her in his arms. Her hand reached up and touched his cheek just as she had done on the ice in Paris only this time she didn't pass out. "Theresa?" Fox asked his voice catching in his throat. She didn't answer her lips began to quiver, her mascara ran down her cheeks.  
  
Fox wiped the black streaks away from her face. "Theresa... please answer me..." He said resting his hand on her cheek. He couldn't help but let a tear slide down his pale worried face. "Fox... I... I remember everything..." She said fresh tears threatening to spill again. Fox was shocked and extremely happy all at once.  
  
He pulled her into his arms. Her body began to shack with uncontrollable sobs. They sat their together, Theresa crying on his shoulder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I don't know why but it seems like I'm always the last to know everything. I just found out that Lindsay Korman (Theresa) and Justin Hartley (Fox) are actually married in real life. I was so happy to here that because I was on the brink of going into a writers block. I just somehow felt inspired and I was able to write this chapter and a couple after these. 


	28. Complete

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
A/N: Thanks Romantic Shade of Blue. I really thought that they had been married. A friend of mine had told me that they were married... oh well I can't wait until they do tie the knot.  
  
Anyway I hope you all like this chapter.  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Complete  
  
Fox and Theresa were now sitting on her bed in silence, her head resting against his chest. Theresa's grip tightened around Fox before she broke the silence. "I still can't believe you're alive." She said, her voice barley above a whisper. "I felt the same way when I saw you on the ice." He said as he pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.  
  
"What happened to you out there Theresa?" "I don't know... I was... going to your grave and before I knew it I was jumping out of moving cab and running through the woods." "God... Theresa you don't know how lucky you were." "I'm very lucky that you were there." She said with a small smile but was quickly replaced by a frown. "Alistair did send the cab... could he have been in involved in it somehow?"  
  
"I don't get why he would go through all that trouble but knowing my grandfather it's most likely he did... but still it really doesn't seem like him to go after you." Theresa leaned into Fox as he said this and rested her head back onto his shoulder. "Theresa I'm so happy that you have your memory back." He said kissing her forehead. "I love you Fox," She said with emotion. "I still can't believe that I was lucky enough to find you."  
  
Theresa sighed as the feeling of Fox's warm body enveloped her. "I love you so much Theresa." Said Fox looking into her eyes again. They found themselves inching closer towards each other until their lips met and they finally were sharing a kiss.  
  
Little did they know that they were being watched.  
  
***  
  
Ethan stood and gazed at the two hatefully. How could he have been so blind as to let his heart and conscience rule his life? He had gotten involved with two women who had played him for a fool. Gwen she seemed to live her life by morals but she was just as bad as her mother. He knew he had told Gwen of knowing about the tabloid incident but what he hadn't told her was knowing of her wild nights in college.  
  
She had told him that she was saving herself for him but she had given herself to who knows how many men. Theresa now she was all that different. She had told him that he was the only one she would ever love but here she was kissing another man, Fox... he was not only his half brother but also half the man that he was.  
  
Ethan's hands clenched into fists at the thought. He had told Theresa long before that Fox was bad news but she didn't listen. Then slowly his thoughts slowly went to his daughter Sarah. She didn't have a chance to experience the joys of life. "It's all my fault... if I wasn't so focused on getting Theresa away from Fox in the first place we would have never kissed on the beach that night and then Sarah would still be alive."  
  
Ethan swiped at a lone tear and looked back into Theresa's bedroom window. The two were still kissing but with more passion then before.  
  
***  
  
Theresa pulled away from Fox and looked into his eyes. She couldn't believe the emotions that were coursing through her veins at that moment. She couldn't believe how much she had fallen in love with this man.  
  
She still couldn't believe that he was alive and sitting before her. Fox reached out and caressed her cheek. "Theresa... you don't even know how much I love you." "I probably don't... but what I do know is how much I love you and there are no words to express what I feel."  
  
Fox smiled lightly and then pulled her back into his arms again. They fell back onto her bed kissing passionately. They spent the remainder of the day together in their love for each other.  
  
Theresa lay in Fox's arms, her head resting against his bare chest. Fox ran his fingers through her hair before placing a soft gentle kiss on top of her head. 'She's so beautiful when she's asleep... I could stay like this forever.' He thought lovingly.  
  
He closed his eyes enjoying the new feeling that was now warming his heart. The feeling of being complete for the very first time in his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: What did u think of this little chapter? I hoped u liked it.  
  
I really luv all those who reviewed and not yelling at my stupidity of not actually knowing that they were engaged and not married yet. I am from now on going to double check the things that I hear but anyways I thank my reviewers so much I luv receiving reviews from u all, u have been so good to me *throws candy to readers* enjoy your treats as you push on the review button below. Lol. 


	29. Comforting a Friend

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Comforting a Friend  
  
Hand in hand Theresa and Fox walked along the Harmony wharf. They had spent the day basically relaxing and just having fun. Theresa was now laughing at what Fox was telling her. "I could just see you sliding down that boarding school banister." "Hey I was bored how was I to know I would run into the headmistress." He said. She began to laugh even harder, she began to actually feel her sides begin to ache.  
  
"Excuse me my little dreamer but what do you think is so funny? The fact that I slid down a banister or the fact that I knocked my headmistress onto her ass?" "...I think... both are a pretty funny picture..." She said trying to keep a straight face but failed miserably. 'I can't believe I wasted my time over Ethan when this perfect man was standing right in front of me.'  
  
Fox stopped and gently swung her around looking into her eyes. "I love you Theresa." He said tenderly. "Well I love you Nicholas Foxworth Crane." She said as Fox grimaced at the use of his birth name. "I seriously don't get why you don't like your first name I think it's kind of cute." She said looking up into his eyes teasingly. "You really think so? I just never liked it because it was a name that I personally thought didn't fit me and manly because it was just a name thrown on me by parent's who didn't care."  
  
"Oh Fox, I know your mother isn't exactly a saint... well she's no were near close to one but I'm sure she loves you in her own little way and so does Julian I'm sure." "I know your right they probably do love me but not the proper way parents should love their son, mother was brooding over Ethan so much she had no time for me, which was why boarding school was the best way to get rid of me and father well he just had fun fooling around to have time for me... you've heard all of this before there's no need for me to have to tell you again." He said somewhat sadly.  
  
Theresa stood a little on her tip toes and gave Fox a kiss leaving Fox grinning. "What was that for?" He asked. "Because I love you and I don't like it when you're sad." She said touching his cheek. He placed his hand on hers and caressed it with his thumb. "Do you know how sweet you are?" "No but I try." He said with a laugh.  
  
They began walking until they found themselves at the book café. They walked in and spotted Whitney sitting at a table with, surprisingly, Chad. "I thought Whitney didn't want to be with Chad anymore." "Yeah, well, I don't know... let's go find out shall we." He said leading her over to the table. "Theresa honey, how are you?" Said Whitney once she spotted Theresa.  
  
"I'm fine Whit..." Said Theresa looking back at Chad in confusion. Whitney thinking that Theresa still didn't have her memory back looked over to Fox. "Well I'm sorry for not calling with the news sooner but Theresa got her memory back yesterday." "Oh Theresa honey that's great." Said Whitney as she gave Theresa a hug.  
  
"Thanks, I'm just so happy that it's all over with." "Chad stood and said hello to Theresa and Fox. They all sat down while Chad explained his presence in Harmony. Things, from what Chad said, were cleared up with Latoya and he was here to talk Whitney into forgiving him which seemed like it was working but Theresa could see immediately that her best friend was in some sort of turmoil.  
  
"Whitney do you mind coming to the ladies room with me?" "Oh not at all Theresa." She said standing. They both walked into the bathroom. "What is it Theresa?" Whitney immediately asked. "There's something wrong Whit now tell me what's up." Whitney sighed deeply and leaned against the bathroom wall. "Theresa for the past few weeks I've been going through hell."  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Asked Theresa. "I think, no I know that my mother is cheating on my father with Julian Crane." "Julian? But why?" "I don't know but I've seen them both hugging and kissing and my mother denies everything when I've talked to her." "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure... I've replayed everything over and over hoping that I might have been wrong but I know I'm not... to believe that I once looked up to my mother I wanted to be just like her but now I know that she's a hypocrite and a down right whore."  
  
She said as she paced the small bathroom. "Whitney don't say that... I'm sure there's an explanation..." "No Theresa there is no explanation because my mother doesn't have one she just lies and says that it's not what it looks like but has no proof to back up what she says, she is just a liar and a whore." she said breaking down. Theresa took her sobbing friend and tried comforting her the best way she could.  
  
"Did you tell your father?" She asked. "I want to but I don't know any more... I don't want to hurt Simone in all of this, she hates me as it is, I don't want to cause anymore pain in her life and when my father finds out that my mother isn't as pure as he thinks she is, he would just be destroyed." "Oh Whitney I'm so sorry."  
  
Whitney sighed. "That's alright Theresa... I'm just sorry that I didn't get to visit you that much when you were going through this whole memory loss thing I guess I wasn't much of a friend." "That's alright Whit, I mean you had a lot that you were dealing with yourself, I understand."  
  
After a few more minutes they went back to join Fox and Chad. "What took you ladies so long? I thought that one of us was going to have to go and fish you out of there." Said Fox jokingly. "No we were fine we just were talking." Fox was going to ask what about but decided against it when he thought he was probably better off not knowing.  
  
***  
  
Ethan sat in a corner of his room in darkness , a glass of scotch in his hand. Since he had left Gwen he was now staying at Grace's bed and breakfast until he found a better place to stay. By looking at him you wouldn't have recognized him. He hadn't shaved and he had stubble growing in, his hair was disheveled and his clothes were unkempt.  
  
He opened his eyes and rubbed his face, trying to shake away the tiredness he felt. 'How could you let yourself get like this Ethan?' He asked himself. 'It's just a little girl you could have more if you want.' He told himself again but he felt a pressure in his stomach that was making his head feel as heavy as lead. 'It's not just Sarah, it's the lies I've been told all of my life. My mother, Gwen, Theresa. They all seemed to be woman, I guess that's what you call woman trouble.' He thought half heartedly.  
  
He just wanted to see them all suffer. Gwen he let her pay enough, he left her when she obviously still needed him. His mother... now he knew the truth, his mother wasn't all he thought she was, he would rather see how far she could dig her own grave before she fell into it. Theresa... now Theresa was different. She was happily involved with Fox and there was no way that she was going to suffer unless something was done.  
  
"But how..." He asked himself. Then his eyes lit up and he gave a small evil grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I don't know what I'm doing, I'm making Ethan really evil. I feel bad for him now, he's not all that bad... *sigh* I hope you still like this story with Ethan being this evil. Please tell me what you think so I can be at ease about the whole situation. Oh and if it helps any think about the whole Charity thing how miss goody, goody went bad just think of Ethan in that ordeal.  
  
I'm also really sorry that this update took so long but I've been grounded from using the computer and actually I'm still grounded from it. I have a cold and no one is home so I'm pretty much free to update. I hope you all aren't mad at me. Please forgive me. /(^_^)\ 


	30. Open Window

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Open Window  
  
Theresa stood in front of her mirror gazing at the dress that she had yet to take off. There had been a benefit at the newly rebuilt club, the Blue Note. Fox had taken Theresa with him and since Luis had been feeling bad about Sheridan and Pilar had nothing better to do, Fox decided to talk them into joining them.  
  
They had spent a wonderful night there, Whitney had sang to help raise money. She had been so great when she was up on that stage singing. It was like she was in a whole other world, truly enraptured by her song. Whitney had really come far in her talent that she wouldn't be surprised to see if her best friend would in fact one day become famous.  
  
It had been a few hours passed since Fox had kissed her good bye and wished her a good nights rest. She sighed as she slipped out of her dress and pulled her nightgown over her head. She sat at the edge of her bed and stared at the wall. The song that Whitney had sung had really unnerved Theresa.  
  
It had really made her think about all of the men she had lost. Losing her father, her son, and Ethan... it was almost too much to bare. It started to make her think of what would happen if she would one day lose Fox. She wouldn't survive it, it would just be too much pain and loss to bear.  
  
She lay down and rested her head on her pillow. Trying to fall asleep she closed her eyes. She was inches away from a deep sleep when she heard a tapping at her window. Theresa groggily opened her eyes before she slowly lifted her head up and pushed back the covers. She got up and moved over to her window pulling back the curtain to see who it was at this time of night.  
  
She almost jumped from her surprise when she saw Ethan on the other side of the glass. "Ethan?" Theresa said in confusion before she quickly opened the window. "Ethan what are you doing here?" "Theresa I need to talk to you." "What about Ethan?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest as a cold draft blew in. "Well... I... um... you think we can talk out here." "I don't understand Ethan... why can't we just talk right here?"  
  
She asked, al little bewildered by his actions. "Please Theresa... I'd just feel more comfortable... you know I'd don't think your brothers would approve of me seeing you this late at night." He said running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, about that Ethan what is it that you're here for?" "All that will be explained soon." "Alright Ethan... I'll meet you in the front..." "No... ah I think you leaving through the front would just disturb your family maybe it would be better if you just came out through this way." He said quickly before she had turned away from him fully.  
  
"Oh... well ok I guess." She said looking at Ethan, even more confused then she had first been. She grabbed a shawl and draped it around her shoulders before returning to the window. Ethan helped her climb out with ease. "Alright Ethan now that I'm out here what is this all about?" She asked shivering a bit from the cold. "I want you to leave Fox... he isn't right for you Theresa..."  
  
"Oh not this again, Ethan I told you already that I'm in love with Fox and I don't care if you think he's not right for me it's my decision to make not yours and plus I don't think he can possibly hurt me as much as you did." She said a little hurt that had had come to tell her to leave the one decent man that she had met in a long time.  
  
"I was afraid you were going to say that Theresa..." "Well Ethan what do you expect me to say? All my life I have loved you and every time we have missed our chance to be together. It was generally stupid of me to not see that fate wasn't pushing us together but apart..." She sighed before continuing. "We aren't meant to be together, I don't think we ever were... I just think that my childhood fantasies got in the way of reality..."  
  
"That's were you're wrong Theresa, we are meant to be together and if you don't feel the same way then I'm sorry but I have to do this." He said pulling out of his pocket a semi damp handkerchief. "What's going on Ethan?" She asked as she slowly backed away from him. "I'm sorry Theresa but I just can't see you happy with another man and if you think were not meant to be then I'll have to convince you in away you might understand." He said stepping closer. "Ethan..." Theresa said cautiously. 'What had gotten into Ethan had something happened to make him this way?' She thought to herself, too confused for words. Ethan jumped forward and placed the kerchief over her nose and mouth.  
  
Theresa tried fighting him off but slowly her senses started to become numb and she went limp in Ethan's arms making it easier for him to carry her to his car.  
  
***  
  
Theresa's eyes slowly began to flutter open. She glanced around the strange room that she was in. Her head felt somewhat light and her wrists were giving off the sensation that they weren't getting enough blood in them. She then realized that her hands were tied behind her back.  
  
She propped her head up against the bed post that she was lying on. Everything around her slowly began to focus. She noticed that she was in a small room. The walls seemed to be made of wood as well as the floor. The room was plain, the only furnishings were a small desk and chair in the far corner, a small armoire and the bed that she was awkwardly tied to.  
  
'Well at least I have all of my clothes on.' She thought glancing down at her night gown. She once again looked around. Where on God's green earth was she? 'Ok Theresa this is no time to panic I'm sure everything will be ok.' She said encouragingly to herself.  
  
Then a noise came from the next room that sounded like a man coughing and some footsteps heading in her direction. Theresa quickly flopped onto the bed, quickly taking the position she had woken in. Her heart beat began to pound as she wondered who her kidnapper was. She apparently couldn't remember what had happened but was sure that she had been kidnapped.  
  
She held her breath as she heard the door open and the person who was most likely her captor standing over her. She felt a hand brush against her cheek, she so wanted to shrink away from this person but didn't do it considering that she would blow the whole façade of her sleeping.  
  
Theresa's curiosity got the better of her and she slowly peeked making sure not to open them too much as to indicate that she wasn't really sleeping but her eyes snapped open as soon as she caught a glimpse of the man standing over her. It was Ethan. "Ethan!" She said in surprise as she looked up at him and then the memory of him dragging her to his car returned. "Why Ethan?" She asked her voice cracking as she said this.  
  
He gave her a weak smile. "As I told you before Theresa you aren't meant for Fox, you deserve better..." "Oh and you are, you had your chance with me Ethan and you lost it." She said hotly as she fervently tried to loosen the ropes that were holding her back.  
  
Ethan's smile faded and was replaced by a look of anger. "What happened to us Theresa, we used to be so close?" "I believe the key word is USED to be close, Ethan. Weren't you the one who chose to marry Gwen instead of me. That day I waited for you, I was so sure that you were going to propose to me that day... who would have guessed that you were going to propose to me when Gwen turned out to be pregnant, I wouldn't even be surprised if it wasn't your kid."  
  
She said as old emotions that she thought she was over arose. "I guess... you'll always have a small corner in my heart Ethan but its over and you hating Fox shouldn't cause you to kidnap me you should have moved on when you made that decision... you should have let me go."  
  
"I thought I did until you tried so hard to push yourself back into my life and I know now that I shouldn't have chosen Gwen Theresa because I love you and..." "Excuse me Ethan but may I have a word with you?" Said a man standing by the door. He stood close to 6 feet tall and had long sandy blond hair he sort of resembled a surfer but his eyes showed differently they were cold and dark, the color of moss. He had a scar over his left eyebrow.  
  
Ethan sighed as he turned and walked away, closing the door behind him. As soon as he was gone Theresa slumped forward her hair falling onto her face. Her shoulders began to shake with the tears that were now pouring down her cheeks. 'Why is it that I never get a chance to be happy, every time I come close to happiness something happens to ruin it.' She thought as her body racked with sobs.  
  
What would happen once Fox found out that she was kidnapped? 'Would he look for me? Will Ethan kill me? Will I ever see my family or Fox again?' All these questions ran through her head just as her family realized that something wasn't right.  
  
***  
  
Pilar pushed open the door to Theresa's room. For some reason she couldn't sleep so she decided to check on her kids. She had just finished checking on Miguel and Luis and just wanted to check on her daughter before she attempted to go back to sleep.  
  
She looked towards Theresa's bed but was surprised to see that she wasn't in it. She switched on the light to make sure she wasn't seeing things but her eyes weren't deceiving her, Theresa wasn't in her bed, neither was she in her room. The curtains blew from the wide open window. Pilar rushed to the window hoping to see Theresa standing outside.  
  
Pilar almost screamed when she saw that she wasn't out there but she gained control and searched her mind for answers. 'Did Theresa say that she was spending the night with someone?' She didn't remember Theresa saying that but she did remember Theresa kissing her goodbye and telling her that she was going home. She hadn't even quite paid attention since she had been dealing with Antonio and Luis's arguing.  
  
Maybe Luis or even Miguel knew where she was. She called out to her sons, praying that they had some sort of idea to were her daughter was. Miguel and Luis came to the door. They both were rubbing sleep from their eyes. Luis especially didn't look well since Sheridan had chosen Antonio over him, he was sure to be depressed.  
  
"Do either one of you know where Theresa is?" She asked hoping beyond hope that she was worried over nothing. "No mama, why?" Asked Luis. "I thought she was in here." Added Miguel. "No... I came to check on her but... she's not here... do you think that she may be with Fox?" "I don't think so... did you try calling him?" Asked Luis.  
  
"No but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." She said grabbing Theresa's phone. Pilar found his number in the phone book on Theresa's nightstand and dialed his number. There was a few rings before a drained voice replied. "Hello." "Fox this is Pilar I'm sorry if I'm waking you but I was wondering if my Theresa was with you." She said. "No... I dropped her off at home... why what's wrong isn't she there?" "I was afraid of that... no she isn't here. I was really hoping that she was there with you... I went in to check on her but she wasn't there the only thing that was out of the ordinary was that her window was open."  
  
There was a long pause on the other end of the line. "Fox... are you alright." "Yeah I'm fine, I just have a bad feeling about this, maybe you should call the police if she doesn't turn up, I'll be over as soon as I can." "Yeah I might have to do that... thank you." She said putting down the phone.  
  
"So... is she with Fox." Asked Miguel. "No mijo she's not with Fox, I don't know were she is... he said that he had left her here." She said her brows knitting together in worry as she sat on Theresa's unmade bed. She had definitely been there but where was she now?  
  
***  
  
Theresa had cried herself to sleep and was now being nudged awake. She rolled back her head and looked at the man she had seen earlier. He was untying her hands. "Don't try anything." He said. "Who are you?" Theresa asked her voice somewhat hoarse from crying. "I'm your babysitter." He said and now that he was close up she could here his voice more clearly. He had a light British accent and his long hair was now tied into a pony tail.  
  
"Please let me go... you can tell Ethan that I got away and..." "And then I'd be out of a job." He said pulling the ropes away and throwing them onto the desk while grabbing her wrists and pulling her up. "Please I don't want to be hear." "Dear if you wanted to be here then this wouldn't have been a kidnapping now would it?" He said with a small laugh as he walked you towards the door.  
  
He walked her into the small living room that was connected with a kitchen. Theresa noticed that they were in a cabin. The windows were covered with curtains so she couldn't see outside but she could tell that it was probably sometime early in the morning.  
  
Theresa's so called babysitter lead her further into the sitting room and pushed her onto the couch and flopped down next to her. He picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels. Theresa looked at him as if he were nuts. 'Why had he untied her to just bring her out to watch TV?'  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Babysitter but why did you bring me out here?" She asked with a bit of sarcasm. "I got bored sitting here all by my lonesome so I decided why not bring you here to keep me company." 'Well maybe he has a soft side after all, that can help in the long run.' Theresa thought to herself trying to devise a plan that could help her get out of this place.  
  
"Plus I have to feed you soon so it kills two birds with one stone." He said directing a fake smile in her direction. He turned his attention back to the TV. He had finally stopped on a channel. Theresa gave a small snort as she saw what he had turned to. 'CSI, how appropriate for this situation.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alright that's were I end it for now. I can't believe I have 100 reviews for this story I'm so happy!  
  
*Throws teddy bears and candy to reviewers.* Thank you all so much. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please review and add to the hundred.  
  
Alright I was writing this chapter late at night and I got kind of tired so I stopped here. Hope you liked this chapter and the next chapter is basically going to pick up were I left off. /(^_^)\ 


	31. Pulse

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Pulse  
  
Theresa sighed. She had finished her pathetic excuse of a cheese sandwich and had quickly grown tired of watching TV. "Am I really suppose to call you babysitter? Don't you have a name?" She asked trying to make conversation. The man turned his head and looked at her. "The name's Leo." He said.  
  
Theresa just nodded her head as if she were agreeing to something he had said. She turned her attention back the TV just as Leo picked up the remote and switched it off. "Does this mean I'm going to bed?" She asked. He just stood and took her arm pushing her towards the door. Well she was getting kind of tired considering the fact that she had to sit in front of the TV for a few hours without conversation or any hope of seeing her family again.  
  
He opened the bedroom door and gave her another shove which sent her flying across the room to her bed. Theresa half expected him to slam the door behind him as he left but instead he closed the door, leaving them both alone in the room. "Uh... Leo... What... What do you think you're doing?" Theresa asked as she backed up against the wall as he approached her.  
  
He didn't answer her, he just continued to walk towards her with a somewhat glazed expression on his face. "I don't think Ethan would approve of this... I know for a fact that he wouldn't approve of this cause he wouldn't want me to be hurt and if I were hurt then you would be in a lot of trouble." Theresa said rather quickly as she grew nervous and frightened.  
  
He sat at the edge of the bed and moved closer to Theresa, quickly taking her wrists in one hand and holding it above her head as he began to kiss her neck. "Please...please stop doing this." Said Theresa trying her best to push him off with her knees. But he ignored her pleas and continued as he began to massage her thigh with his free hand. "PLEASE!! Stop!!" Cried Theresa, frightened at what he might do to her.  
  
For a quick second it looked like he realized what he was doing as he looked down into her tear streaked face but then his blank expression returned and he began again. No one heard her pleas as she screamed out for help.  
  
***  
  
A bone shacking chill ran down Fox's spine as he stood in the sitting room of the Lopez-Fitzgerald home. He stood comforting a distraught looking Pilar. She couldn't keep herself from crying, her daughter was missing and there was no signs of what had happened to her besides a shawl the police had found in the yard as they were looking around for clues.  
  
"I'm sure she's ok were ever she is." He said trying to offer some comfort to her though he was beginning to doubt it himself. He was starting to feel a little bit light headed from all of this stress. It wasn't fair, he had just gotten Theresa back, why did she have to be taken away from him again?  
  
Sam approached them before squeezing Pilar's shoulder in comfort. It was killing him to see one of his best friends hurting so much. "Did you find anything?" Asked Pilar, hope shinning in her eyes. Sam couldn't form any words, so all he could do was shake his head resulting into heart wrenching sobs from Pilar.  
  
Why was it that her family had to suffer so much? Sam and Fox lead her over to the couch. Pilar rested her head on Sam's shoulder and cried. It was so surprising to see Pilar crying. Her faith was so strong, she was the one who had enough strength to support a building. She had comforted him through all of his problems, she had been there for him when Kay's baby was sick and when Grace had chosen David instead of him.  
  
He thought she was unbreakable but seeing her like this... it hurt him more then he thought it would when she had called him. "I'll be right back." said Fox standing. He walked into the hallway and towards Theresa's room. An officer came out walking passed him.  
  
He walked in hoping that he would be given some sort of sign to where she had gone. He moved over to her bed and sat down. Fox slowly glanced around, looking for some clue that the police had missed but to no avail he didn't see anything. He ran his hand through his hair. As he turned his head he saw a book on Theresa's nightstand. Curious he picked it up and opened it. He skimmed through the pages slowly and just as he was about to close it a picture fell to the floor.  
  
Fox's eye quirked as he bent down and picked it up. It was a picture of Ethan. "Why does Theresa still have a picture of Ethan? Ethan..." Said Fox taking out his cell phone. He quickly dialed Ethan's number. "Hello?" Came the answer on the other end.  
  
"Hi Ethan, this is Fox I was just calling to find out if you might know where Theresa is or if you've heard from her?" "Theresa... no I haven't, why?" He asked. "She's gone missing and we don't know where she is, we have the police looking for her now and the only lead they have is a shawl they found in the yard."  
  
"What... how could she just disappear? Do you think someone took her?" Asked Ethan sounding concerned. "I don't know but I do have the feeling that someone did take her." Said Fox clenching his fist. "You know what... I'm going to let you go Fox, I'll make a few phone calls and see if anyone might has seen her." Said Ethan rather quickly. "Yeah... that sounds like a good idea... call me if anything turns up." Said Fox.  
  
'Ethan had sounded a little weird on the phone.' Thought Fox but he quickly ignored the feeling. Ethan would never go as far as kidnapping Theresa. Ethan had always been a coward in his book so he just couldn't imagine it. He placed the picture on the nightstand and walked out of the room. He just hoped that were ever Theresa was that she was alright.  
  
***  
  
Theresa lay sprawled on the floor unconscious. Leo had almost taken advantage of her but was lucky that Ethan had called, warning him to look out for the cops. As he was on the phone she had tried knocking him out with a lamp breaking his nose which made him backhand her into a wall.  
  
Leo wiped at the blood that was coming from his nose before walking over to Theresa. He knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. He sat back on his heels. He couldn't feel a pulse. "Shit." He said standing. He got up and walked back into the living room. He paced the room. Why had he been so stupid? The door slammed shut as Ethan walked into the room. Now he knew he was defiantly screwed.  
  
"How's Theresa?" Asked Ethan taking off his jacket. "Well... she's..." "What's wrong?" Asked Ethan with worry. "She attacked me and..." "Oh God Theresa!" Said Ethan as he ran to her room. He ran straight to her limp form and felt for a pulse.  
  
There he felt it, but it was very weak, hardly even there. What was he suppose to do? He couldn't call an ambulance. Ethan nervously ran his fingers through his hair. He had to think of something and fast.  
  
***  
  
Theresa stood in a large white room. Where was she? She looked around but all there was was a blinding light. Theresa turned and saw an image upon what looked like a screen and herself lying on the ground while Ethan sat by her side. "Oh God... is that me?" Said Theresa weakly.  
  
"Sadly, yes, that is you my dear." Said a man who had appeared behind her. Theresa jumped in surprise, quickly turning around to see who it was. What she saw almost made her faint. "Papa..." Said Theresa as tears formed in her eyes. "Yes Theresa it's me." He said holding out his arms. Theresa quickly ran into them.  
  
It was like a dream come true as she was being embraced by her father. As he pulled away he smiled. "You have grown into such a lovely young woman." "How..." "You are in what they call limbo and I'm here to guide you home." He said looking upwards. "No I can't go I can't die... I've just found true love and I don't want to leave all of that behind I can't leave Fox behind."  
  
"Ah Fox... such a sweet boy... Theresa I know that you felt like I abandoned you but that isn't true..." "Well of course you didn't at least not by choice." "No, I never left you alone... I've watched over you since the day I died and though there has been a few disappointing moments I have always been proud of you."  
  
"Thank you papa." She said smiling. "I know you think that it isn't fair that this is happing but you must accept it." "No I can't do that papa... I can't leave mama... you should now that... she would be torn if she knew I was dead and Fox, God he could barley handle it the first time he thought I was dead." A poignant expression crossed over Martin's face.  
  
"What if they don't find me...? I don't want to land up buried somewhere off the highway." He sighed. This was just like the situation that had happened with Sheridan. Martin smiled. "If you want Theresa I can bring you to see Fox but he won't be able to see you..." "Oh can you do that please." She said with some happiness.  
  
He took her hand and before she knew it she was standing in the middle of her living room. Fox sat on her couch his head in his hands. Her mother was no where to be seen. Theresa guessed that she was probably out helping search for her. Fox must have stayed to wait to see if she were to call or turn up.  
  
Anger welled up inside of her. How could Ethan do this to her? Her heart seemingly broke as she watched Fox crying. He was hurting all over again. Theresa wanted to walk over and comfort him. She wanted to tell him where she was. She saw a piece of paper and a pen lying on a table not too far away and tried picking it up but it passed right through her hand.  
  
She held her breath and focused all her energy into picking up the pen and paper she tried again and this time she was able to do it. She walked over to him just as she was scribbling information on the paper. Fox looked up and jumped up startled to see a floating piece of paper and pen.  
  
Theresa then stopped right in her tracks and took in a great intake of breath. The paper and pen dropped from her hands as she clutched her chest. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was staring into the eyes of Ethan. He sighed in relief the C.P.R. had worked.  
  
She sat up and scrambled off to a corner weakly. Her body ached and her breathing was labored but she forced herself into a corner away from Ethan. Ethan started to walk towards Theresa but stopped when he saw the look of pain and anger cross her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"I'll leave you alone." He said weakly, leaving her in the room. He had to deal with Leo anyway.  
  
***  
  
Fox picked up the paper that had dropped to the ground. Once he read what was on the paper he flopped onto the chair in shock.  
  
~*~  
  
Fox  
  
This is Theresa.  
  
I'm being held in some sort of cabin... I don't know where but it can't be too far from Harmony.  
  
Please hurry and find me. I was kidnapped by E....  
  
~*~  
  
What did this mean? Was Theresa dead or did she find a way to come to him some other way? Fox picked up the phone and dialed Sam's cell. "Hey Sam I think I just may have a lead..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks to all of the reviews again I'm still in shock that it got so many for it being my first story in all.  
  
I do realize that I have Theresa's father dead in this story and there have been rumors going around that he might be brought into the show but I wrote this before I found that out and I really felt too lazy to actually change it so in this story he's deceased, I think it's better that way.  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and keep on enjoying the couple of chapters left. Yes you heard correctly this story might have only a few chapters before I bring it to an end though I don't know how many. I know sad but all good things usually have a ending. = ) Anyway live life too the fullest! See ya'll later. 


	32. Knight in Shining Armor

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Knight in Shining Armor  
  
Theresa sat in a corner trembling. She had almost told Fox who had kidnapped her and she failed miserably. She had the urge to break something but all she could do was weep. She had almost been raped, could have been killed, she couldn't believe she had seen her father and not to forget that she had just failed completely on telling Fox where she was.  
  
She took in a deep breath and wiped at her eyes. Theresa glanced around, looking for something that could be used as a weapon. The lamp was destroyed so she couldn't use that and from the looks of the almost bare room there wasn't anything else either. She put her hand against the wall, steadying herself to stand. She walked slowly over to the bed and sat and just as slowly she rested her head against her pillow.  
  
For the first time in a long time she felt like just giving up. 'No one's going to find me... the cops will figure it out that Ethan was the kidnapper so he's going to have to kill me sooner or later.' She thought sadly. Theresa couldn't cry any more all there was were the stains of the tears that she had shed a while ago.  
  
Ethan looked at Theresa through the crack in the door. She looked so defeated... so lost. What was he doing? Was his little girl worth the pain he was causing? No, it was too late now if he brought her back she would tell them that he was the one who kidnapped her.  
  
Ethan hung his head. What had he become? This wasn't him, he let all the lies and his little girl's death get the best of him and now he messed up everything. Ethan lifted his head and backed away from the door. 'No, Theresa disserved this, she lied to me she told me that I was the only man that she would love... How could she be with Fox he wasn't worth it.'  
  
He turned around and walked towards the couch. "Leo I'm paying you to watch Theresa not to mess around with... Got that!" He ordered as he rubbed his temples, he was getting a rather large migraine. Leo just nodded.  
  
***  
  
"This is strange but this really does help a bit." Said Sam in disbelief as he stared at the note. It was amazing that somehow Theresa had contacted Fox. "How long do you think it will take to find her?" Fox's hands were in his pockets, he looked extremely pale considering that he had just been contacted by Theresa's spirit. He just hoped that she was still alive.  
  
"Maybe a few hours if were lucky but it could take a few days or maybe even a week if were not lucky." Said Sam looking the paper over as if the paper might somehow magically tell him Theresa's whereabouts. "Alright we might as well get started." Sam said turning to one of his officers. "Sam would you mind if I come along?" Asked Fox.  
  
He wanted to help anyway he could. "I don't think that's the best idea Fox, it might be better if you stayed here... that way if Theresa tries to contact you again you'll be able to call me with the information. Fox just nodded. He didn't want to stand here another minute. Theresa could be hurt and he wouldn't be there to help her.  
  
As Sam left with the other officers Fox took out his car keys and walked out the door. There would be a better chance of finding her if he was out there looking. Soon he was speeding down the road. He promised himself that he was going to find her.  
  
He was driving non stop but he was having no luck what so ever. He stopped his car on the side of the road and turned off the ignition. Then resting his head on the steering wheel he tried to think. Where would he find a cabin considering that there weren't too many cabins near Harmony in the first place?  
  
He sighed as he lifted his head. He was just about to start the car again when his cell phone started to ring. He brought the phone quickly to his ear, hoping that Theresa had been found and was now safe. "Hello Fox."  
  
Fox couldn't speak for a moment he was in such shock. "Grandfather? Why are you calling?" Said Fox in confusion. "I'm calling on the behalf of Theresa." Said Alistair. Fox was still shocked and growing more confused by the minute as he heard Alistair's voice. It sounded so weak and tired. The power that was once in his voice had considerably vanished as he spoke with him. "I think I have an idea of were she is." "You do! How! Where is she?" "I must tell you first Fox that if you are asked as to whom told you this information you mustn't tell them that you heard it from me." He ordered.  
  
"Sure granddad... where is she?" There was a sigh before an answer. "I believe that Theresa may be at the old Crane cottage just off of the highway going into Harmony." "The old Crane cottage? Why is she at the cottage? I thought you abandoned that place years ago?"  
  
"Yes I did... after Katherine died I couldn't stand anyone going in there and touching the things that she once did... so... I had most of the furnishings removed... but I believe that Ethan has taken her there." "Ethan!" Exclaimed Fox as rage welled in his stomach he couldn't believe that he missed all the signs. That E in the note Theresa had made stood for Ethan.  
  
Why had Ethan kidnapped Theresa? He couldn't fathom as to the reasons at the moment. "Thanks granddad I owe you one." Said Fox hanging up his phone and speeding down the road. He decided as soon as he got to the cottage he would call Sam and tell him the news. This would at least give him a few minutes to beat the holy crap out of Ethan.  
  
***  
  
Theresa tossed and turned in her sleep as she began to have nightmares. Ethan and Leo were chasing after her as they laughed evilly. She was running through a field with tall weeds and grass and before she knew it she falling off a sheer cliff. Falling further and further into the dark depths but no one came to her rescue.  
  
She woke in a cold sweat. All of the things she was going through was not a nightmare but reality and even though she told herself that any moment she would wake up it never came true. She weakly got up and walked towards the door. 'If Ethan is going to kill me he might as well do it now because no one is going to find me.'  
  
Her hope was easily slipping away. She knew she would miss her family and Fox... 'I guess it wasn't meant to be.' She felt like she was walking to her execution as she pushed passed the door and walked into the living room. Ethan looked up as he saw Theresa shuffling towards him.  
  
"Theresa?" "Ethan I know your going to kill me so I want you to do it now." She said weakly. "What?!" Said Ethan jumping up from his seat. "I know your going to sooner or later the police will figure it out and then they'll be after you and if you get rid of me now then they'd be less suspicious."  
  
"What is wrong with you Theresa? I'm not planning to kill you." He said moving toward her, she flinched in fear but didn't back away. "Then why did you kidnap me?" "Because you lied to me..." he said looking down at his feet. "What? What did I lie about?"  
  
"You said you would always love me and only me but yet you willingly gave yourself to Fox." "Ethan you made your decision when you decided on Gwen! I couldn't wait for you forever... and yes I still loved you and maybe somewhere even after what you have done to me I still do but you couldn't have expected me to die an old maid? I fell in love with Fox and the love I have with him is different from the love we once shared."  
  
"How is that?" Asked Ethan looking into her eyes. "Because the love I have with Fox blossomed from a friendship unlike ours where I had an obsession with you until you actually returned it... Fox knows my past and he accepts it were as you who found out stupid little secrets were hurt and your image of me was shattered... and I know after what happened between us you couldn't fully trust me anymore... Fox is open with me and I him... so even though our relationship was very special Fox is the one I can see spending the rest of my life with without heartbreak."  
  
Ethan turned his back on Theresa. "You know Theresa I wouldn't wish you to become an old maid but Fox... my worthless half brother who hasn't done anything right in his life... but yet he won you over anyway." "Ethan you have to move on." "Why? I might have denied my feelings for you before but I love you Theresa." "Ethan you don't love me because if you did then you would have never kidnapped me and you would except my decision that I want to be with Fox... I love Fox... let me be happy the real Ethan would want me to be happy."  
  
Ethan sighed. He wasn't going to listen to this. What she was saying wasn't true she was going to say anything to get away from him. "Theresa I think you should return to your room." He said tightly. She slowly nodded her head and was just about to turn back to her room when a sharp banging came from the door.  
  
Ethan quickly picked up the gun that lay on the coffee table and ran to the door. As he quickly opened it he was shocked to see Fox standing there. "What the..." Said Ethan in surprise but was quickly cut off as Fox connected his fist to Ethan's jaw. He then walked passed Ethan and straight over to Theresa.  
  
"Fox..." Theresa said as tears of joy came to her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and held on tightly. Leo stood in the corner afraid to make a move as to make Fox notice him and give him the same treatment he so happily bestowed upon Ethan.  
  
"I thought I'd never see you again." Said Theresa practically choking on her happy sobs. "Shhh... I'm here now Theresa, your safe." "How did you find us Fox?... I can say I'm pretty surprised that you figured it out." Said Ethan who had regained his composure and was now wiping at the trail of blood that was trickling from his lip.  
  
"Let's just say I got a message from Heaven and Hell." He said giving Theresa a soft peck on her forehead as he slipped his hand in his pocket, immediately speed dialing Sam. "Really... well Fox it's really kind of sad that you got this far and can't leave with Theresa alive." "What are you going to do Ethan shoot me?" Asked Fox with a small laugh . "Actually that's exactly what I'm going to do." He said pointing the gun in Fox's direction.  
  
Fox glanced down at Theresa who looked horrified. "You can't kill me Ethan, that's just not who you are. Do you seriously think you can live with the guilt of killing me for the rest of your life?" "Of course I can kill you Fox, you have been a thorn in my side all my life and all that ends today."  
  
"How have I been a thorn in your side? You were the one who got everything... You were the one who got our mother's love, where as I never as got a hug without having to ask for one." The gun in Ethan's hand began to tremble. "Leo tie the two of them up I'll deal with them later." Said Ethan as he dropped the gun on the couch and grabbed his coat. He then gave the two of them a dark look before he walked out the door. Leo pulled out his own gun and found a spare rope in the kitchen. He then walked towards Fox and Theresa and did as Ethan had bid him.  
  
After the two of them were tied and moved back into the room Theresa had slept in, Leo left the two in silence. "You know Fox... I know this might not mean a lot now but you're my night and shinning armor." "It means a lot Theresa... thanks." He said taking a hold of her hand. This was a real comfort to Theresa since she couldn't see him but only feel his back against hers.  
  
"I love you." Theresa whispered. Fox squeezed her hand. "I love you too." "We'll get out of this soon..." "Fox how did you find me?" "Alistair gave me a call." "Alistair? How did he now?" "I don't know but all that's been going on I wouldn't be surprised if Ethan had some power over him and that's the cause of all those problems before."  
  
Theresa sighed and leaned her head against Fox's shoulders. "I'm glad you're here... I was actually starting to give up hope." "Theresa... I know it had to be you who made that note... it was... well..." "Weird." Theresa finished for him. "Yeah weird..." "I died." "What!!!" Said Fox in surprise, anger, and fear all rolled up in one.  
  
"I'm fine now." "How... what happened?" "That guy out there... well... he... tried taking advantage of me... I landed up breaking his nose and he shoved me into the wall pretty damn hard." "Oh Theresa..." "It's alright Fox don't worry... I saw my dad... and well he made it possible for me to contact you."  
  
"I'm just glad that your alright." "Me too." She said squeezing his hand. "I wonder what's taking Sam so long."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Alright I end it there because I have a huge headache and I can't write anymore and plus I have to get to bed because I have this huge test for my Algebra class tomorrow. *Sigh* math isn't my best subject. Thanks for reading. Catch ya later. = ) 


	33. Some News and a Proposal

To Love Again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Passions etc.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Some News and A Proposal  
  
Fox whispered comforting words to Theresa as they sat in the dark. 'What was taking Sam so long.' He thought. He should have been there a half hour ago. "Fox when you talked to Sam did you give him the exact directions?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah... I think so... he might have taken the wrong exit or something. There are a lot of winding roads that lead here." He said, hoping that he was right. All Fox wanted to do at the moment was hold Theresa in his arms. He hated it when she suffered, he promised to protect her always and by God that was what he was going to do.  
  
Theresa jumped as she heard the front door slam open. Before they new it the room was flooded by light and 2 cops followed by Sam walked in. "It's nice to see that you followed my orders to stay put." He said to Fox sarcastically but smiled anyway as he saw the two tied to each other.  
  
He quickly unbound the ropes around Fox and Theresa, releasing them. As Fox turned to Theresa she fell back into his arm. Exhausted and happy that it was all over. "Theresa who was it that kidnapped you?" Asked Sam. Theresa opened her eyes slowly and sighed as tears started to reform. "E... It was Ethan." Theresa said as a sob escaped her lips.  
  
Fox cradled her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "He was angry... all because Fox and I were together...I kind of also think that Sarah's death might have pushed him too far... He was never the same after she died." She said closing her eyes again. Fox wiped her tears away before kissing her in comfort.  
  
He looked so sad as he watched Theresa. He wanted her to be happy. 'Ethan never deserved her when he had her.' He thought bitterly. Sam stood shocked. His own son, kidnapping. 'Who knows what it could have lead to, possibly death.' If Ethan had been mourning his daughter's death he should have come to him, why hadn't he? He had lost a child before Ethan never had to go through it alone. It was going to be hard for him when it came time to arrest his own son.  
  
***  
  
The cops had pulled away from the cabin so that when Ethan arrived he wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary. After a few hours Ethan returned. Walking into the cabin he didn't notice the door shut behind him. Ethan quickly turned around as he heard the door click behind him.  
  
As he turned he came face to face with the bottom barrel of a gun. "Chief Bennett!" Said Ethan in surprise. "But how?" "Fox called me before you tied him up... Why Ethan... Why didn't you come to come to me for help?" Ethan frowned. "You wouldn't have understood." "Really? I've lost a child and the woman I loved... twice may I add." Said Sam a little irritated. "All of this could have been avoided."  
  
"Sam just do what you have to do." Said Ethan defeated. He was feeling somewhat worthless and dim at that moment. At this moment everything changed. Who knew how long he would spend his life in jail. What had happened to the man that he had once been? Sam looked down at the handcuffs in his hands before advancing towards Ethan as he read him his rights.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent... anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of law..." Theresa watched on, taking everything in with sad eyes. She couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for all that was happening. She had so foolishly fallen in love with Ethan and all the scheming that she did just lead to the death of an innocent little child and the man that she had once loved had gone crazy by it.  
  
Fox gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze in comfort. He knew that this was hard for her. After Sam finished reading Ethan's rights. He began to lead him out the door where two cop cars had arrived and were now waiting in the front. Fox turned to Theresa and smiled. "I love you Theresa, with every fiber in my being... I promise you that I'll always be here for you and will always protect you." He said placing his hand on her cheek.  
  
Theresa reached up and placed her hand on his and smiled weakly. "I love you too Fox... Thank you for saving me." She said standing on her tip toes as she placed a kiss on his nose. "Let's go." He said with a smile. They both turned and walked out of the cabin without as much as looking back.  
  
***  
  
~*~ A Year & 6 Months Later ~*~  
  
Fox paced back and forth as he waited for Theresa to walk through the front door. He was practically dying from fear and excitement. It had been a whole year and 6 months after the incident at the cabin and Theresa and him were finding that it wasn't too hard to move on.  
  
Alistair had given him a job at Crane Industries again which Fox had gratefully accepted. The pay was excellent, the money from the job was just enough to put food on the table, buy all the things he wanted, and pay the bills that he received from his new home.  
  
As Theresa and Fox grew closer they decided to take it another step further so they moved into together and with all the money he was getting in his weekly paycheck he was able to buy a small home not to far from where her family lived. Theresa had been so happy, she was finally living the life she always dreamed of. With a man who loved her, in a house that was just perfect for her, she felt stable something she hadn't quite felt with Ethan.  
  
Fox glanced around everything was perfect. A smoldering fire was burning in the fireplace which provided the only light in the quite little living room. He sighed as he sat on the sofa. He wanted Theresa to walk through the door at that moment. Maybe if he called her. He picked up his cell phone and was just about to call Theresa's cell when the door opened.  
  
Theresa grinned as she saw Fox seated on the couch. Arrays of flowers dotting the room and a fire ablaze in the fireplace. "What exactly have you been up to all day?" Asked Theresa as she set down her shopping bags by the door. She then closed the door behind her and made her way over to Fox.  
  
"Nothing much just wanted to spend a romantic day with the most beautiful woman in the world." He said before kissing her. "That's very sweet Fox." She said looking happily into his eyes.  
  
'Should I ask her now or is it too soon?' He asked himself.  
  
'I wonder how he's going to take my news? I hope he doesn't get angry? Is it too soon to tell him?' Theresa thought frantically.  
  
'Maybe I should ask her.'  
  
'Maybe I should tell him.'  
  
They both thought at the same time. "Fox..." "Theresa..." They both said in unison. "You go first." Said Fox. "No you go, I can wait." She said with her hand on his knee. "OK." He said taking a deep breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Theresa put her hand to her mouth in surprise. Tears already streaking down her cheeks.  
  
"Will you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He said opening the box to reveal a beautiful square cut pink diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked hope and fear shinning in his eyes. Theresa was speechless. She didn't know what to say so she reached out and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
She kissed him and then slowly looked into his eyes. "So... does that mean yes?" He asked. "Of course it does Fox... I love you." She said kissing him lightly. Fox pulled away from her and took the ring from the box before placing it on her finger.  
  
Theresa looked at the ring on her finger. She couldn't explain the happiness that was welling up inside of her. She was finally going to live the life she always wanted. "So... what was it that you wanted to tell me?" He asked. "Well... um..." "Come on Theresa what's up?" He asked pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well... I went to see Dr. Russell today..." "What?! What's wrong?!" He asked immediately worried. "No nothing's wrong... At least I think nothing's wrong." Theresa said reassuringly. "So... what did she say?" Asked Fox holding onto her hands. "She said... Fox we're going to have a baby." She said with excitement. Fox stared in shock before a small smile spread out onto his lips. "A baby? I'm going to be a father?" He asked, his smile widening. "Yeah... what do you think?" She asked. "I'm in shock... I'm going to be a dad... were going to have a baby!" He said jumping up, pulling Theresa with him.  
  
He lifted her up and spun her around in joy but then quickly stopped when he realized what he was doing and placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry..." "That's ok Fox I'm not that pregnant yet." She said with a laugh. "I'm going to be a dad I can't believe this, we're going to be parents!" He said so excited.  
  
"You're going to make a great father Fox I know it." she said leaning in and kissing him. "You think so?" "I know so." She said placing another kiss on his lips.  
  
And as they sat together in content and joy they realized that each day that they spent with each other would never be taken advantage of and their time together would always be precious.  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I can't believe that this was the last chapter. I'm so sad. I hope you really liked this story I know I had fun writing it. One of my great reviewers said that I should make a sequel. What do you think? I won't make one unless you want one, so review and tell me what you think.  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing this story, I appreciate it so much. Thanks a mil. And I hope when I get to writing more stories that you'll take the time to read it. /(^_^)\ 


End file.
